Die another day
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't own Klaroline. I own my story. Everything I write is purely for entertainment. It's going to be 10 - 15 chapter story. And please leave feedback =) Thanks!

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

That evening breezes were swirling out in wild. Around beach, she was sitting in front of the massive water body, and making irregular patterns on the dry sand.

Caroline was not crying. No. Not when Tyler her friend-slash-doctor told she was going to die, and maybe she hardly had three years. Not when he described about some kind of weird heart disease that she was suffering from. And not even now, as she had her file in her lap with no idea how to respond to the situation.

It didn't mean she wasn't anxious. She didn't have much of time, and sadly this disease cannot be cured. All her worry was about her mother, who would be alone after her death.

Three years.

She got three years.

But Caroline thought she was fine in the beginning. This disease didn't show much of symptoms except breathing problem like an asthma patient or sometimes she would get mild headache. And then she didn't predict the severity behind it.

She didn't understand when Tyler explained about it further.

She really didn't want to. All she cared was to stay quiet till the time was up. No. No one must know her situation and she wanted it to be her little secret. She wasn't even ready to tell her mother. That old woman didn't need to suffer mentally.

Tyler had prescribed medicines, and she would use them – _to avoid any complication in her last days_ – she recalled his words.

Right.

Sure.

She didn't have any problem though.

Losing track of time, Caroline sat there, not at all bothered to go back to home.

"Trouble in paradise?" she heard husky male voice. It snapped her out, and she glanced at the dark haired guy. Frowning at him, she half-smiled. She never saw him in her life before. And that look in his blue eyes—it was creepy. She didn't like it, not even one percent. He ran fingers across his surfer board, and the entire time his gaze was on her.

Caroline thought to look away when he introduced himself. "Mason," he stretched out his hand for her. Shaking it, she smiled stiffly. "Caroline."

"Caroline." He repeated after her. "Guess it's been a hard day?"

Caroline chuckled dryly, "You could say that."

Everything was normal except the _news_ from Tyler.

None of them spoke after that for a minute or so. It was Mason who broke the silence first.

"You know if I were you, I wouldn't get too depressed with today." He smirked.

Caroline began to reach comfort with him soon. "Oh yeah? Then what you could possibly do?" she retorted with a smirk of her own. He didn't know anything about her condition, but he was interested to advice her- or maybe he wanted to help her.

Letting out a small chortle, he replied. "I would have done what makes me happy. In my case, I like to surf. It provides me with the thrill I need in day to day life." His muscles flexed when he twisted slightly to place his board aside.

Caroline smiled widely while nodding. "Quite an adventurer, I see."

Mason then smirked, and there was glint of darkness in his eyes. "You'll have no idea how adventurous I can be."

Right.

Once again that comfort zone disappeared. Along with Caroline's smile. He possessed unhealthy intentions, and that was pretty clear. Caroline became conscious and smiled at him stiffly.

"Well," she let it out in cool tone, "I hope you find your joy wherever you go, Mason." Then she was up on feet. "Goodbye."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Bye—for now." At that point Caroline twirled around to gape at him. His blue eyes twinkled with mystery. "Hope to see you again."

Caroline wanted to wipe that smugness away, with a slap. Instead she opened her mouth to reply smoothly. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She quoted raising her brows.

After that she no longer saw his face. Clutching her file she began to walk out of beach, and she was too disturbed to even pay attention where she was going. She rushed into a masculine structure, and almost got bounced back because of the speed at which he came making her to lose balance. When she opened her eyes again, Caroline found herself on the ground.

"Ouch!" she hissed when pain began to spread around her ankle.

"See where you're going, lady!" That guy hissed in sultry accent. Caroline didn't even glance at him. Her right ankle was twisted, and she was sure it would swell by the end of this night.

"Does it hurt?" he asked kneeling next to her.

He tucked his neck-length dirt blond hair behind his ears before he inspected her ankle. Taking her shoe, that guy placed her foot in his lap. Caroline gasped when he bent her foot sideways callously. Yet he was careful somewhere.

He then looked up when she squeaked, and then she locked her frustrated gaze with his apologetic one. Caroline blinked at him as he shrugged slightly. "Sorry about that. I can set everything right, but you got to be patient for a moment. Ok?"

Caroline nodded her head, holding her knee. She let out a loud whimper when he pulled out her leg suddenly.

"There, there," he cooed blowing her a dimpled smirk as he massaged her ankle. "Just a sprain. I believe you can walk straight, sweetheart." He assured while helping her to get up.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She muttered testing her ankle before she wore her shoe and collected her file. When she saw him, he winked.

"I didn't get your name." He reminded her.

Caroline was now truly pissed off. Actually she was exhausted. "I didn't give you any. Have a nice day ahead. Bye." She told every word clearly before she walked out of the beach, completely ignoring the reason why she got there in the first place.

All she knew was - by the end of this day, two strangers took her mind off certain depressing thoughts.

 _ **0o 1 o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

Thanks for the likes/ follows/ comments. Let me know your thoughts =)

* * *

 ** _0o 2 o0_**

 ** _0o Detroit o0_**

"Seriously, where is this guy?" Bonnie hissed in irritation. They had been waiting for almost one hour, at the entrance of airport. Caroline glanced at tiredly as she made twenty-fifth call to her friend, Damon who said he would be there before their plane landed in Detroit.

Caroline knew Bonnie would hate people who weren't punctual.

"Damon is a party animal, Bon. I'm pretty sure he's still sleeping from last night's drinks." Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Then we could have taken taxi." Bonnie gritted her teeth looking around.

Caroline smiled at her apologetically, "Yeah, but the thing is—I don't know the address. He said he'll find an apartment for us."

Bonnie exhaled, tying her dark hair into a ponytail. While Caroline observed a raven haired man who was at some distance, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around she spotted her friend.

"Damon!" she growled as she hugged the smirking man.

"What, are you not happy seeing me?" he said dramatically before he glanced at Bonnie. "And let me guess? Bonnie, family friend?"

Bonnie forced a smile, Caroline could say that. He ran fingers through his dark hair, as he stretched out his hand for Bonnie.

"We have been standing here for almost one hour." The blonde complained. "You said—"

"Actually I can explain." He purred taking two of their bags with an apologetic shrug.

* * *

As soon as they entered Dartmoor Street, Caroline gave her friend a confuse look. "I remember you told me that apartment is ready."

"I remember saying your accommodation is ready." He said hitting breaks as they reached in front of a medium house.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth in bewilderment, while Bonnie from the back seat made a face checking out the lawn itself. "How many are staying in this?"

Damon replied Bonnie as all of them got down from car. "You and Caroline." His tone was full of sarcasm as he added. "I don't think you'll appreciate my stay."

"Wait a minute." Caroline muttered following them both. "Is it reasonable? I mean can we afford the rent of this house?"

He watched her shrewdly as he opened the lock and got inside with two of their bags. "Blondie," he purred giving her fake smile, "This home belongs to my dad. Officially it belongs to me from the year I turned twenty five." He let out a huff and he placed bags near sofa and sank into one of the chairs. Relaxing by stretching out his arms and legs along, he added with a smug smirk. "That's because he wanted to get rid of me, and he kicked me out to live in this house alone."

"Why weren't you staying here?" Caroline asked, sitting in the sofa while Bonnie continued to go through every room.

"I don't need this much space to live, Barbie." He yawned. "Moreover this place is of high maintenance, and I know you girls can do that job like just fine." He ended coolly.

Caroline squinted at him, grabbed nearby cushion and threw at his face. "Ouch." He muttered taking that cushion into hands and began to play with it. The blonde showed her teeth for Damon grudgingly before she looked at Bonnie who was smiling as she came out from one of the rooms.

"I like it here!" she smiled at Damon settling beside Caroline.

* * *

Damon was being more than kind to them. It wasn't the reason that Caroline had helped him with studies during high school. He would simply do such things—though he appeared like a detached person, he wasn't actually.

After a day, he had made time to show them around so that they could adapt their new environment. Luckily, Caroline and Bonnie entered the city during weekend. Caroline had asked him about a company which had sent her a call letter for an interview. And Bonnie was getting ready to attend the local university. The younger one was a bit anxious about it while Caroline calmed her down for three days continuously.

Now it was her time to worry.

Not that Caroline was completely terrified to attend for an interview. It would be her third time, and she was having enough experience to go through this start-up designing company. The building contained thirty floors in which _Fashtech_ located in twenty ninth floor.

Entering into the elevator Caroline pressed the number and waited till the double doors closed. But then she saw someone running toward, and put their leg just before the doors closed. Caroline didn't pay attention to that man, as she checked out for time.

"I remember you," he purred gaining her attention. Caroline stared at him with a frown. His smirk—his stormy blues—

Caroline had to wash her brain to recall him.

"California beach!" he snapped fingers at her, exclaimed. She widened her eyes in realization, and dropped her jaw completely stunned.

 _Well—_

"You still didn't remember?" he raised brows. "Ran into me, leg sprain, sassy reply."

"Yeah—" she muttered checking his hair which was cropped short from the last time she saw. "You, sort of, changed." Seriously, she didn't know how to respond then.

"Ah, yes, the hair," he said distantly as he ran fingers through his dirt blond hair. "I didn't expect to see you again and definitely not like this." He pulled his formal gray suit together and wiped something on his chest.

"Me, too." Her reply came short as she looked at the floor number which was still indicating twelve.

Caroline nodded without looking at him. "So you still have a problem to give me your name?" he asked wryly, with a smirk of his own.

Mentally she rolled her eyes when the elevator dinged and stopped.

Caroline glowered at his wicked face. "Yes." Her reply came out sharply, and turned her head to the professionals who entered the elevator. Taking this as opportunity, she moved away from him and stood beside another person.

Eventually she reached twenty-ninth floor, and she stepped out with him on the trail.

"What is wrong with you, mister?" Caroline hissed at him clutching to her file.

His face held no emotion suddenly, and she didn't understand the reason. "Perhaps you've mistaken, lady. Now if you please excuse me—" he said with a firm smile before he walked past the reception. And the brunette over there stood up and wished him.

Caroline watched his back grumpily till he disappeared behind the door. She assumed he was one of the staff members. Walking to the receptionist, she brought up a smile before she conversed with her.

* * *

After waiting for almost fifteen minutes, another brunette of around Caroline's age, came to Caroline and gave her one stiff smile.

"Caroline Forbes?" she raised brows. Caroline nodded, standing up from the sofa. "My name is Hayley Marshall, HR officer here at Fashtech."

Needless to say, Caroline was a bit staggered then. Hayley was too young to manage human resources department. Slowly she reminded herself again that _Fashtech_ was a startup company.

Shaking hands with her, Caroline gave her a pleasant smile. "How do you do?"

Hayley didn't smile back, but sighed. "Follow me, please."

* * *

That interview was nothing but bore. Yep, Caroline for the first time was actually bored to sit in front of her interviewer and wondered she still didn't doze off. Hayley stuck to very ordinary questions, but she was not leaving Caroline. The process had been going on since half an hour. The HR dumped her head into Caroline's file.

For an instant, the blonde wanted to say this – ' _Oh hello baby. Look at me, not those papers. Ask me some useful questions!'_

But she didn't.

Almost she was about to close her eyes wearily, when she heard the sound of opening and shutting door.

 _That_ man—

Caroline became rigid quickly as he settled in front of her, next to Hayley. Slowly he turned to stare at Caroline who was biting her cheek from inside.

"So this is the candidate?" he asked, and Caroline could swear he was trying to control his smile like anything.

Probably this wasn't her day.

Hayley replied with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Sir? It meant Hayley's superior? Damn it.

"I'm Klaus. Your good _name_ please?" His question was for the blonde directly, who exhaled before she gathered herself to reply.

"Caroline." She barely said in a whisper. Watching his growing smirk, Caroline cleared her voice. "Caroline Forbes."

For a minute he simply stared at her like that before he turned to Hayley and told. "I think you need a break, Ms. Marshall."

"Are you sure, Mr. Klaus?" she asked glancing at her watch.

"Yes, I will take care of the rest." He said taking file from her.

Caroline slapped herself silently for her previous thought— _bored of this interview_.

As soon as Hayley left, Klaus gave her profile a thorough checking. And then he closed it before he pointed out. "Ms. Forbes, you worked for Styles Inc. for three years which is one of the reputed brands around California."

Caroline gulped down a little right before she answered smoothly. "Yes, Mr. Klaus."

He leaned back taking one of the pens from stand. "Would you like to tell the cause behind quitting that job?"

"I aspire to work in a satisfactory environment, Mr. Klaus." Caroline's answer came out very neatly. Yeah, that was only reason for leaving Styles Inc. Working procedures didn't thrill her much in the past which was the reason she began hunting for the new jobs. And she thought this startup company could have a chance.

She explained the same to Klaus. Only gave minute details, of course. And as the session came to an end, that inconvenience disappeared. He was very straight forward, and very professional between these four walls.

After five minutes of hot-hot evaluation, he declared. "You're in, Ms. Forbes." A firm smile on his lips would be nice, she thought, but he didn't give her any. And then he took out a contract from the first draw.

 _'Thank you sire.'_ She wanted to say making a relieved face. Hayley kept chewing her time and brain for almost thirty minutes but Klaus decided within five.

"We have certain conditions—" he made few points clear as he pushed the contract toward her.

"Please go through them before you come to any kind of conclusion." He mumbled. "So do you have any queries?"

He was observing her intently by the time she looked at him. "When do you want me to start?" she asked taking the papers he gave.

"It would be better if it is from the coming Monday. Submit that contract to Ms. Marshall on the same day before you take over your responsiblities." He said, and then smiled stretching out his hand for her. "See you, _Caroline Forbes._ " Klaus stressed on her name, teasingly.

Caroline thought she was glaring at him, but there was an actual smile playing on her lips.

He still didn't let go of that incident.

 ** _0o 2 o0_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

Well, I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story.

Thanks for the likes/ follows/ comments. Let me know your thoughts =) Very motivating!

* * *

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

Caroline smiled at each one of her team members as Stefan, Klaus' assistant slash manager introduced her. Stefan was Damon's elder brother and Caroline had seen him twice before, when she was in high school. And he was nothing like Damon, surprisingly. Calm, he would be always. She thought. When she asked details about Fashtech, Damon had said she would be having a very nice surprise, and Caroline didn't expect that Stefan was already working in here.

"This is going to be your team," Stefan said in a lighter tone as he moved around the cabin.

Caroline saw drawing sheets around the room, much in a disoriented way. There were three computers while the desks were filled with pencils and sketches. Well, maybe the last team leader didn't take care of such things, but she wouldn't encourage this type of behavior. Caroline makes mess, a lot of mess, but she didn't like when her working environment was too clumsy to even set foot.

She would come to that part gradually.

Stefan explained the current project they were working on, as she observed other cabins. One for accessories, and one for footwear. Like that they were many. As per Stefan's information, they were five teams in this company.

Klaus managed to recruit five designing teams of which Caroline had to lead team which would deal with fabric designing.

It was a duplex circular office, and Caroline's cabin was on top. In the ground region, people were working on orderly arranged computers. Glass, very plain one, was used for walls and doors of cabins. Pretty inconvenient thing here was—her cabin was exactly opposite to Klaus' and Stefan's cabins.

She saw Klaus in his cabin for a few hours in an entire day, busy with calls and stuff.

Not that she was scared, but only inconvenient with that arrangement.

However, she began to enjoy while learning do's and don'ts of this office, and thus ignored such minor details.

* * *

It was almost lunch, when she found herself involved in the work. Suddenly her head started to spin in every direction. A mild headache began and soon it had spread, tortured her.

"Caroline, I think we need to take a break." Anna, one member of the team reminded her.

The blonde forced a smile. "Do we have to go out?"

No, she couldn't. In fact she didn't want to step out of building. Not in this state.

"Nah, we are having canteen in twenty sixth floor." She replied collecting her bag. The rest of team slowly moved out for lunch.

"Ok, I will see you there." Caroline managed to say while taking her own bag. "I'll—I'll fresh up."

* * *

Caroline took few more gulps of water after she swallowed her morning dosage. She forgot to take her morning tablet, and the reminder hit her _pretty hard_. Placing the glass on the filter she turned around to see as Klaus passed by. He was in a great hurry, and Stefan was following him out of the office.

She walked out too and went down to twenty-sixth floor, where she was told that canteen was there.

Soon she found Anna, but she wasn't sitting with their team. A brunette was accompanying Anna.

Walking to them with a smile, Caroline settled next to Anna.

"You took so long." Anna pointed out.

Caroline half-smiled and turned to brunette. "Caroline this is Elena. She works in accessories department." She introduced as they shook hands. "One of TLs. Elena this is Caroline. Fabric TL."

* * *

"There's only one team dealing with fabric, why?" Caroline wondered, as soon as she reached comfort with Elena. It was after Anna left to attend some call.

"Klaus has begun your department recently." Elena explained as Caroline began to chew her food. "He managed to get a single project for your team. I think if he's ok with your work, he'll continue or else—" she trailed off shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

Elena said as if Caroline's job was at stake. Maybe it was, she really didn't care. Caroline rolled eyes mentally, feeling slight tang of irritation. But then she kept her face free from emotions.

Nodding her head barely, she muttered. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh." Elena buzzed and looked around before she added in a low voice. "Stefan told me about it."

Caroline raised her brows momentarily before she pressed lips into a thin line. Klaus was gambling then? He was trying to enlarge his business and these were steps for it.

She blinked for a few seconds before she smirked to herself. Well, this was going to be a crazy task then.

* * *

Because it was her first day, Caroline didn't have much of work. Placing her tools aside, she walked out of the cabin and then office alone. She couldn't even find Stefan anywhere. Before Caroline left she made sure she looked around to spot at least one familiar face. Some were still busy with their work. Signing off, she smiled at the receptionist, Rose.

After that she rushed in the direction of elevator, the doors were about to close, but she made it.

She stood like a statue for a good few seconds before she overcame her speechlessness.

"Good evening, sir." The blonde smiled stiffly standing next to Klaus, who was typing something on phone.

Looking from it, he gave a surprised look. "Oh, Caroline!" He smirked. "How was your first day?"

"Good, thank you." She replied still in a formal tone, and saw him placing his phone back, gave her more attention. So, he was expecting a lengthy answer?

He nodded, observed. "First day, which is why you have got a chance to leave early." The elevator stopped at twentieth floor and more people got in. Caroline swiftly moved a bit close to Klaus, yet there was an acceptable distance between them, and he added. "I believe the manager assigned work."

"Yes, sir."

Klaus inhaled deeply checking out his wrist-watch. "What about your team?" he asked callously.

Caroline chose to stay cautious with him. "They're fine, sir. Very zealous about their work." She went on with a plain smile. "I'm sure we will complete this project perfectly within deadline."

Klaus gazed at her, though his eyes held no emotion. "Good. I'm counting on it."

"We'll do our best, sir." Caroline smiled firmly and turned her head straight.

Klaus droned, not keeping his eyes off her face. "After a week you'll be having a meeting with manufacturers." He said gaining her attention. When she looked in confusion, he added. "Not an official one. Only you will be speaking to them."

Caroline quivered her head calmly. A meeting within a week? _Very nice._

 _ **0o 3 o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

It took a month to complete the first project.

And the result was – success!

People who had suspected their survival got a solid punch from Caroline and her team. Each and every one of them. Some appraised them. And of course, they impressed Klaus and Caroline was sure the entire team pinned their positions in this company, at least for a bit now. But before going further, Klaus called the fabric team for a meeting, along with the other officials.

In this month, Caroline had gone through a lot of uncertainty, suspected if they could meet deadline or not. At last they succeeded.

Klaus addressed everyone formally in the meeting which lasted for only fifteen minutes. One thing Caroline understood: Klaus was no-non-sense type of man. Things he do, words he say were very short and meaningful.

As soon as the meeting was over Caroline and her team hit the local bar and celebrated their success. Her happiness didn't last for long though. She got a call from her mother's friend-slash-Bonnie's mother, Abby Bennett.

Liz was in accident.

Caroline's mother was in accident.

For a minute there was no movement in Caroline. According to Abby, it was critical one. Caroline didn't get how her life turned upside down—once again.

She reminded herself that she had to be strong. Liz would make out of it like just fine, Caroline believed so.

And she kept it in mind when she called Stefan to inform him and seek leave for some days as she had to be with her mother.

But since Stefan and Hayley were out of station—about some project—he legally had no power to grant permission. So he suggested Caroline it was better to contact Klaus.

Caroline immediately called their boss while packing her things.

A surprised Klaus answered the phone. When she wished him, he wished back and reminded groggily. "You do remember it is Friday night?"

But Caroline was not ready to consider about such matters. She explained her condition, Stefan's absence and asked to grant her permission. Then she waited for him to respond. Klaus didn't speak for almost a minute and there was absolute awkward silence on the phone. Though, she was sure he would allow her to leave as there was no project currently; free period, it was.

He buzzed. "Hm. In that case, Miss Forbes, just ask one of your team member to finish formalities for you." He breathed in deeply after his suggestion. "They know well. And yes, you can use a few of your allocated leaves."

Caroline thanked him politely before she hung phone and ran out to spot Bonnie and Damon with a bag.

Remembering that her college had just started Caroline protested. "Bon, you can't come—"

"That's my bag, blondie." Damon rolled his eyes and waved at her to follow. "I just checked out timings—" he spoke about flights. Purely it was luck as they have an immediate plane to board.

Bonnie looked as worried as Caroline. She mumbled hugging Caroline tight. "I just spoke to mom. Everything will be fine, Care. I'm sure you'll call me with good news." Pulling back Bonnie stiffened a smile.

Caroline nodded with a mutter. "Take care."

* * *

Caroline and Damon reached the hospital where Liz was admitted. Luckily, it was visiting hour by the time they reached. Caroline tried her best not to lose strength. Her palms sweated which was definitely not a good sign. Because if she was anxious then things would get out of her hands and not even _meds_ can solve that for her. And she had taken set of medicines on the way. She thought she was being strong until she spotted Abby outside the intensive care ward. Once Caroline saw her, she closed the distance with swift moves and hugged her tight.

"Abby!" Caroline couldn't take it, and she burst into tears. "How is she?"

"She is unconscious now." Abby rubbed her back soothingly. "But doctor said—" the older sighed wiping her tears, "—Too many broken ribs, dear, fractures and there's internal bleeding." Quivering her head, she managed to continue in a fragile voice. "They made it clear that she can't make it out."

Caroline gasped, stunned. There was minute ache started in left corner of her head. Abby nodded in confirmation once again as she explained further. But none of it reached to Caroline's mind. She became numb after the truth came into light. Abby didn't expose her to reality until she visited.

Her vision blurred so much and she understood she had to take meds- once again. She barely turned her head, her whole body swung and Damon supported her immediately. He made her sit in one of the chairs and ran to bring a glass of water. Abby settled beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. Caroline forgot to breathe while Abby consoled her. Water in her eyes were at corners as she stared in front of her, went blank.

* * *

Caroline ran fingers on the heart shaped pendant affectionately. According to Abby, her mother had planned to give it to her. Liz made all the arrangements to pay visit to her daughter in Detroit when everything was ruined. Though, the gift reached Caroline—after her mother's death.

Liz fought for two days at hospital but as the doctors mentioned she didn't survive. Caroline felt like a part of her courage was lost. Everything Liz did to develop her daughter's personality shouldn't go waste, Caroline reminded herself. And the promise she made to Liz long back— _to be strong_ —should be kept till her last moments.

Caroline still didn't tell anyone about her condition. Before, she was guilt for not sharing about _the_ problem with her mom. Caroline had gone through so many sleepless nights because of that feeling. Now she thought it really didn't matter.

When her time comes, people would know then.

Attaching that heart shaped pendant to her chain, Caroline stepped out of her room. This was her first day to office after she returned to Detroit. Bonnie prepared breakfast while Caroline arranged the table. Bonnie stood beside her, just like Damon and didn't leave her alone at most of the times.

Caroline didn't want any extra attention. She thought she can manage it like just fine - _or_ in fact she required some space, for some time.

And by the time she reached office she managed to bring up her formal smile. She marched in the direction of her cabin, but Anna called her on the way. Caroline flinched before she turned to her team member.

"Hello, Anna." Caroline wished and resumed her walk.

"Hi, boss. How are you doing?" Anna stiffened a smile as she followed. "I am sorry to hear—"

"Yeah," Caroline obstructed her, "don't have to be formal, Anna. I appreciate your concern."

She handled whoever tried to show pity. Speaking lesser than usual, she focused on her work. It appeared like she had nothing much to follow up. And then, she received a call from Klaus.

"Sir?" she stood at the entrance of his chamber.

An irritated Klaus looked at her from his laptop and hissed out. "What?"

Caroline flinched to the slightest and sighed. "You called me, Mr. Klaus."

"Did I?" He frowned at her and was thoughtful for a minute. Snapping out of it, he blinked at his desk and droned softly. "Yeah, I did. Come in, Miss Forbes." Caroline walked in and settled in front of him when Klaus pointed at the chair. Absentminded Klaus was someone new to Caroline. Even the usual spark in his eyes went missing. He was stressed for some unknown reasons. Not paying attention to her completely, he spoke while typed on his laptop. "I'm glad you have returned earlier. Our manager is on another work and still out of station. Now you and your team have to do certain things on your own." Klaus gave her a quick glance and she managed to smile firmly before he looked back at the screen. "Another project, Miss Forbes."

That was great news, wasn't it? Caroline was pleased knowing that she could have chance to distract herself in a proper manner because minute works would not keep her busy. Mentally.

He added, "Since Mr. Salvatore is not here you need to be more careful and you are going to be more responsible. Generate reports about every single thing, alright?" He raised brows at her as he closed his laptop. Caroline nodded in response, "You will receive a mail by this evening. Go through the details and instruct other members of your team."

Wow, she didn't have to ask anything. Right? She made note of every point he said. "Yes, sir." She nodded. "That would be it?"

"Yeah." He exhaled and searched for something on his messy desk. Caroline controlled her urge to roll eyes. She would never like this—unorganized work place. From the minute she stepped into his office, she felt she walked into a child's room. "You may leave now, Miss Forbes." His words brought her back to reality.

"Have a good day, sir." She stiffened a smile collecting the file he nudged to her side. And she was on her feet again.

When Caroline was at door, Klaus impeded her with his question. "How is your mother doing, Miss Forbes?"

Soon after that a hard lump formed in her throat. Clamping her jaws together, she faced him and replied in a small voice. "She—she had passed away."

Klaus looked back at her right away. The expression on his face turned into something familiar which she had been avoiding from others. Pity. His brows slightly furrowed and his lips twitched. "I—" he paused to clear his throat, "My sincere condolences on your traumatic loss, Miss Forbes."

"Thank you." She replied in the same tone.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Klaus gaped at her. She decided to leave and gave him a curt nod. The boss returned that gesture before Caroline, who was having flips in her stomach due to extreme sorrow that began to claim her, left him alone in his cabin.

* * *

"I don't feel like attending any parties, Bonnie!" Caroline squeaked from kitchen when she received an official invitation. Klaus decided to throw party to his staff as they completed one year. Fabric team was in middle of their second project when this occasion fell upon them.

"It is going to be fun, Caroline." Bonnie argued while looking from her book. "Moreover you need distraction—"

"I am fine. I don't need anything." The blonde replied in strained voice as she placed coffee mug in front of Bonnie, on the dining table.

Bonnie decided to play normal. Maybe? "Of course, you are fine. Look at your eyes and dark circles under them. You are absolutely fine!" She grinned mockingly at her friend and earned one pointed look. "Seriously?" she cried. "Caroline, you have been working extra hours these days. You need some change, don't you?" she inquired lifting brows as she brought notch of the mug to her lips. Her calculative dark green eyes were on Caroline.

"Nope." Caroline responded indifferently as she took a gulp from her lime juice.

Bonnie twitched her mouth and scowled at Caroline. "Really now? This is first anniversary and it is—yacht party." The brown haired one sighed. "Yacht party, Caroline. I would pay to get in if I was you."

Caroline chuckled softly. "If I'm gone this weekend, then what you will do alone?"

"Oh, that is not a problem at all." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders lightly. Playing with pencil which was in other hand, she added proudly. "I made a few friends."

"I see." Caroline mumbled quietly and focused on newspaper in front of her. "That is so unlike you." She pointed out.

After a couple of minutes, Bonnie pressed on that topic again. "So—are you going?"

The blonde was unsure and made a face as she glanced at her friend.

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

* * *

Please review! Take care, everyone=)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

"—And here we are," Klaus raised his glass of wine proudly at the end of his speech, "successfully entered into another year. Enjoy guys."

One Friday evening, they found their way to yacht and here they listened to Klaus' speech. Caroline sat along with her team and spotted Elena with Stefan and Hayley at one of the tables. She scanned everyone as clapped along with others.

Certainly, she was shocked to see DJ at the party. And she thought Klaus was made of steel. Maybe the guy was not totally hard to the core as she perceived him to be? She observed him as he interacted with everyone around. Klaus was having great smile, she couldn't help but think so. As a charming individual he might have stolen many hearts already, she guessed it. Some sort of attraction was there and she liked it.

* * *

Caroline liked to dance. She used to dance every time she listened to music but not these days. Elena tried to get her onto the floor and didn't succeed. Because Caroline made a note to self about her _condition_. She carried meds to the party and took them already once on her way. Suddenly she felt her vision blurring and Caroline found herself in a corner while she had her meds.

These days she had been receiving such fuzzy visions every now and then and sometimes a migraine hits her pretty hard when she delayed to take her meds. Probably she needed to see Tyler.

Slowly she made it out to the deck and gathered her balance.

Quite a few moments passed and Caroline truly lost track of time when she heard familiar voice.

"How are you doing Caroline?" Klaus asked gaining her attention. It was _the_ first he addressed her informally.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you." She brought up smile and scrutinized his face. He turned to look at the water body in front of them. "That is a great speech."

Klaus smirked in response as he sipped his glass of champagne. Buzzing lightly, he leaned on the railing, and then he muttered. "Are you allergic to people?" When Caroline was confused, he chuckled watching her under heavy lids. "I didn't see you with any of them."

"Just came out. I wanted some fresh air, Mr. Klaus." She answered softly with a smile.

He shifted on another leg and started to stomp it against the floor not too loudly—though, the music was dominating. It was piercing and exactly Caroline's type. She enjoyed from that distance.

He asked turning around so as to face the cabin full of dancing and drinking people. "What's stopping you from getting drunk?"

That question faded her smile a little. "I don't do alcohol, sir." She said and cleared her throat, stared down while tapping fingers on the railing.

Klaus glanced between her fingers and her face and smirked. "Relax, Caroline. I won't bite you."

Caroline chuckled plainly at the way he said—teased. She looked down at her navy blue dress which crossed her knees. She was a little nervous around him, that's true because of his superiority but she would also remember that she was convenient around him, for _some_ reasons. Which was not a common thing for her.

Klaus ducked close to the floor to place his empty glass. "Give me your hand." He told making Caroline to quirk her brows. "Do it." He urged as he seeked out for something in his pocket. Biting her lower lip, she did as she was told. Klaus placed chain—her chain to which her mother's pendant was attached. Caroline gasped, instantly touched her neck.

"Thank you!" she said gaping between his face and her pendant. "You have no idea—" she failed to continue after that. Her eyes slightly moistened because of astonishment and joy.

Klaus observed her with a bit of his smile and asked softly. "Is that from someone you love?"

Caroline nodded absentmindedly, still looking down at the heart-shaped locket. "My mother wanted to give it to me before she was in accident."

None of them spoke for almost a minute and the silence was ended by Klaus first. Softness in his voice made her to look at his direction. "I know it is not easy to lose someone closer to the heart." He became distant all of sudden. Snapping out his world after a moment, he plastered firm smile. "You are being strong, Caroline. Keep up."

Another song started to play and Caroline heard a round of cheers from people.

"So—" he shifted to different topic, "—how is work going on? Is there anything I should know?" Caroline became thoughtful when he asked that question. Finding cautious expression on her face, he sighed. "Personally, I have been asking every single one of you if there are any issues. In the form of facilities or people." He added the latter in a mysterious way.

Her gaze fell down and contemplated if she had to complain about the only person that was bothering her. Riley. The guy joined recently, after her mother's death and he was second-in-command to Stefan. Last time when Stefan was out of station, it irked Klaus to the peak and appointed this guy.

According to Caroline, Riley was dick. He was inside because of Hayley Marshall as they were related. Cousins? She never knew it or paid any attention.

Sexual predators at work place are common and Caroline would create a shield, would prevent them from day one. Because dealing with such people gives you less migraine. She made it as her policy. But a few persons could not be avoided at working areas.

And this Riley—she didn't even like him but never had she discussed with anyone. Until one evening, Anna came to their working cabin—with tears in her eyes. No one was there except them both. When Caroline asked her for reason, Anna replied in hoarse voice that Riley misbehaved with her. Caroline inquired if Anna came across any other victim. Anna simply said no.

But the thing—Anna was the first victim. And the only one as far both of them knew.

She could have advised Anna to complain this situation to their higher authorities but she remembered people like Riley would always be careful about their reputation. So, the enquiries would go wasted; they would come out clean. This is some kind of sadism. Their sweet-coated words, their actions would make believe that they were absolutely normal.

Instead Caroline fell silent. Riley must be proved that he was not an innocent or not normal. But Anna didn't want to take any shit from him and declared only to Caroline that she was going to resign from this organization.

Caroline tried to convince her by asking: what if you came across another Riley at the other company? Anna didn't reply to that but it seemed like she didn't even change her mind. Poor Anna—didn't even attend tonight's party because of it.

"What's that hesitation for?" Klaus' words brought her back to the land of living. Caroline blinked at her boss and became careful while conflicting between her options.

"Well—" she stammered pretty hard when she opened her mouth. Cussing mentally, she got hold of her mind.

"Is it about Riley Pearson?" Klaus was casual when he asked about Riley in return.

Caroline slightly parted her lips, was shocked with him. Not sure how to respond she simply quivered her shoulders and gave him awkward smile. Reminding herself that being a professional, one should not speak completely negative about someone at workplace, and so she began it bringing up plain smile. "Mr. Pearson is definitely an efficient worker—"

"—and a molester in addition." Klaus ended it smoothly frowning at the glass door. Caroline found Riley at the other side who was laughing along with others. "No need to be reluctant about it, Caroline. Tonight would be more fun if I didn't have him in my company."

Well, she didn't want to say it out loud but Caroline extremely happy. Finally the cat is out of bag.

"A few told how he is acting around them." He turned to her and bent up one of the corners of his mouth. "So, I wanted to make sure you are fine."

"No, sir, I didn't let Mr. Pearson into my circle." Caroline shook her head.

"Seems like you protected yourself well." She chuckled lightly to his response.

Once again there was silence between them as they nodded heads at each other slowly. And after a couple of minutes like that—once again—his signature smirk returned. "That day if you had spoken to me, Caroline, then I can assure you that the things between us would be different." He told softly.

She took a moment to realize that he went back to the day they met at beach. Then she replied wryly as she wanted not to get too personal with him. "Maybe then I would have gotten this job earlier, Mr. Klaus?"

His lips twisted into grin as he momentarily glanced at the floor. "Or maybe I would have something more with you." His answer made her to elevate brows in surprise. "The point is, Caroline, I still like to have you in my personal life." He looked down at his black suit and brushed off something from it. Staring back at her with a dimpled smile on his lips, he finally came to the point. "My feelings for you are only increasing even though I wanted to keep it professional with you."

Caroline was too stunned to bring any other expression to her face, to open her mouth and respond. His stormy blues shimmered with sincerity and—and she literally felt it.

 _Oh._ _That_ —she didn't that see coming. No, not from him. Not from someone who barely threw glance at her direction. Not from her boss.

Coming back to sense, she thought quietly. So that was the reason for spending more time with her now?

Still Klaus maintained the same distance when he admitted. "I like you, Caroline."

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

* * *

 _Well, recently I created this new blog on tumblr: Confessions Of A Klaroliner. Link is on my profile page. I started to upload posts like: Confessions of KCer, Confessions as writer, Klaroline Imagines. Just have a look and follow the blog =)_

 _Coming to this story: Thanks for your reviews, patience! Really appreciate every single one of you=)_

 _Take care, readers!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

Some people would never change. Damon was perfect example for that statement. As a party animal he threw uncountable gatherings. Back then, during their college days Caroline saw him shining among people, even in the midst of larger numbers. That was his specialty. And he loved to stand under spot-light.

On the contrary, Bonnie was changing slowly. Damon succeeded at something Caroline failed. He dragged Bonnie out of the boundaries she had set. It did not mean she was not enjoying it. Not even single passed without them fighting over for silly reasons, though.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Bonnie muttered showing her inconvenience as she stepped out of car.

"Don't tell me you enjoy doing the boring assignments more than you enjoy dancing on the floor." Damon rolled his eyes and threw keys in valet's direction. "Ugh, Caroline, where did you get this granny from?"

"Ha-ha. That is very funny, jerk." Bonnie shot back through squinted eyes.

"Here we go." Caroline exhaled and droned as they began to bicker again. She was step ahead of them while she got inside. DJ was cool and Caroline closed her eyes after she found a place at the corner table.

"—you can find only the best of Detroit." She heard as Damon exaggerated about how sophisticated the place was. "Drinks, music and even people." Bonnie listened to him and looked at the dance floor curiously. After a round of drinks Damon suggested dancing program which, of course, denied by Caroline smoothly. Bonnie hesitated for a minute before she joined Damon.

As time passed, Caroline could no longer see her friends; they vanished quickly into darkness. She looked down at her orange juice which seemed uninteresting suddenly.

"Ma'am." A waiter approached Caroline after five minutes and brought drink with him. "This is from your admirer."

She frowned at the man and then at beer which he put forward. Admirer? Sure, why not. "And who this _admirer_ might be?" she asked mockingly. But the waiter apparently decided to turn deaf. He placed the drink in front of her callously and walked away.

"That would be me." Klaus spoke emerging under disco lights. Caroline almost gasped in surprise and got up from her seat.

"Mr. Klaus?" Caroline exclaimed after clearing her throat.

"Hello, Caroline." He addressed her informally with smirk of his own. "I must say I am very much pleased to find you here." After signaling at her to sit down, Klaus settled in front of her. "How are you doing?"

Caroline wanted to scoff at him. Damn him. It had been two and half months almost. But he behaved as if nothing had happened. During office hours, Klaus barely glanced at her. Even though he did, he would address her formally. Yeah, he was back to _Miss Forbes._

Klaus confused Caroline to no limit. How could he be so cool and normal while he caused havoc inside her head? She took one month to convince self that he did not mean anything he said that night on yacht. And she wanted to stick to it—she should let him close to her.

"I am fine, Mr. Klaus." She replied firmly.

Klaus shifted his glance from dance floor to her face. Maybe she sounded too reserved. His lips slightly twitched as he pushed drink toward her. "Please have it, Caroline."

"Thank you but I don't like alcohol, sir."

"Yeah," he sighed in realization, "Sorry, my memory is below average line. Tell me, what do you like to have?"

Shuffling inconveniently in her seat, Caroline shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I have had enough drink for this evening, Mr. Klaus."

He rested fore-arms on table and leaned in as he observed her for a minute. "Do you have any problem with me?"

 _Yeah, I don't like bi-polar people._

Instead Caroline gulped a little before she smiled firmly, shook head. "I am absolutely alright."

Klaus hummed, turned around. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I could ask you the same," was her immediate response. After biting her tongue, she coughed a bit when Klaus quirked up single brow at her, looked amused. "Er, I—I am actually with my friends."

He nodded at slow pace and finally ended the awkward silence between them by saying: "I would like to take you out."

Caroline was sure she misheard. Stupid sounds, she scolded music for the first time ever. But the smirk on his face was confirmation she received. She looked down at her entwined fingers as she made up her mind to respond. It seemed like half of her mind was inactive at the moment.

"I remember you said you don't have problem with me." Klaus spoke again making her to look up into his shimmering eyes.

Of course, the offer was too tempting to turn down. But instantly she reminded self with her main motive—to avoid relations.

Already she ended one in the past, after she learned about the time left out. With Matt. She remembered how she ended her relationship with him—by breaking his heart. After knowing what kind of person Matt was, Caroline thought it was best if she broke up with him. He was one of the sensitive persons she knew and definitely stubborn one. If he knew of her condition, then would have never left her. Caroline neither wanted him nor anyone in pain.

Klaus placed hand on her and brought her back to reality. "Is everything fine, sweetheart?"

Caroline swallowed the hard lump formed in her throat with much difficulty. Klaus was seeking for answers, though he smiled lightly. She concluded something soon after that.

"Sir, your intentions are not clear." She was dead serious as she spoke. "I think you need to sort out a few things before you act around me."

Klaus consumed a minute to observe and think—maybe. "Is this about my dual nature, Caroline?" He did not even give her time to reply for that. "At office I am your boss, ain't I?" he teased. "I just want to separate my personal and professional lives."

"But you simply cannot drag me into your games." She snapped at him and did not care.

"I am not kidding, alright?" Klaus snorted. "Trust me, I am being very serious about us Caroline." He pointed at both of them simultaneously. When Caroline did not appear like she was convinced, he sighed. "How do you want me to prove?" She opened mouth to answer but was impeded by him. "Fine. It is Friday night so we can spend comparatively more time." He suggested brightly. "Take a chance to know me, Caroline. I can assure you will have good time."

For some reasons, a smile crept to her lips. Klaus sounded so genuine and excited about his own idea. Though, she stalled because of obvious things.

He tilted head to right as his cheeks were dimpled. "Tell me what your thing is? Movies, dinner, hiking, horse riding—" Caroline chuckled and quivered head slightly to erase the picture of him riding horse from her mind, a cow-boy version of Klaus, "—or want to sit down and chit-chat till sunrise? Anything within my orbit can be done."

Laughing a little louder than usual Caroline rested her chin in her palm. Klaus blew her another dimple smile as he raised glass at her. "Cheers for the night!" he purred and took a sip from it.

"I did not say anything." She huffed out a smile.

Klaus placed the glass on table. "Well, I got my answer." His lips curved into brilliant smile as he winked at her.

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

* * *

 _Please review! Take care, readers =)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 7 o0**_

"Ready?" Klaus asked tapping his fingers on steering and Caroline chuckled, nodded. He added brightly. "Fasten your seat belts passengers because we are not going to land for a while now."

Caroline pressed lips into thin line as she observed him from the corner of her eye. Her friends were not given complete information about her plans for the rest of night. Well, Caroline did not want to because the whole situation was unfamiliar and weird. But she prepared to explore and take decisions on some matters before they would turn out as disaster.

Bonnie was suspicious with Caroline's statement and Damon—he was so wasted to even care about it.

"So, before we are going to start our night I want to say: What happens between us is going to stay between us." Klaus declared in casual tone of voice. Though, she must say he sounded like he meant it. Of course, he did not want to show people his true nature—kind of secretive. "Favorite color? Cuisine?" Caroline laughed. "Holiday spot?"

"I am still uncomfortable with this arrangement, sir." She admitted.

"Fine." Klaus huffed out impatiently. "In that case, we are strangers."

"Oh?" Caroline smirked. "What am I doing here with stranger?" she teased.

"To get to know me." He signaled using one of his hands. "And if things work-out probably we might—"

Caroline obstructed him by coughing. "I prefer coffee over tea." She said something very irrelevant.

"I prefer blondes over brunettes." He shot back and earned a glare from her side. Klaus sighed out awkwardly and then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, kind of—" he trailed off in not so apologetic tone which had Caroline slightly annoyed. "Um, full moons. I spend full-moon days alone." He changed topic soon enough to remove irritation in her.

Caroline nodded as she looked up, thinking what she had to say. "World tour." She blurted out the first thing that came into her mind and regretted after watching an amused glint in his eyes. "That's a fantasy." She mumbled avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing is impossible for a willing heart." She heard him quoting which made her to glance in his way. He smirked at her. "Probably you never aimed for it."

"I did not." She accepted truth but zoned out thinking why she never searched for a way to visit places. Her mother, her studies, her job—there were too many things in her life that consumed her strength. "I just did not."

"Wine and beach." His words snapped her out from her world. "I like that combination."

"Rock music," she said right after that, "and Indie will get my attention sooner than other genres." She added observing unfamiliar roads. "Where are we going?"

"Well, since you did not tell me specific point, let us hover for some time before we think of something else." He replied and hit breaks when there was red signal. "Your eyes are very attractive, Caroline." Klaus turned to her and smiled lightly. "Did anyone tell you that before?"

For sure, her heart began to pace at higher rate than usual. Her cheeks turned into light pink when did not shift his gaze.

"I don't like flirts." She managed to say with a smirk. "Did I tell you that before?"

Klaus let out a titter before he glanced back at signal. It turned green and he started to drive again. "Noted ma'am." He saluted. "Though, I am telling you something I feel it." Caroline contained her smile by pressing her lips into thin line as she looked away from him. "What if you are not a designer?"

She was thoughtful for a moment before she buzzed. "Hmm, an archaeologist." It sounded more like a question to self. After a second she grinned at him and confirmed. "Archaeologist, yeah!" When he smiled back without any comment, she found herself asking him. His eyes dazzled as every vehicle passed them. He seemed "What were you doing at California when we met?"

The smile on his face faded soon after she posed that question. What, she said something offensive? All of sudden he seemed like he was thrown into separate world. His brows knitted slightly as he glued his eyes to the way. Caroline understood it was no-go-area for him. She was about to change the topic but he ended silence by replying: "I was in rehab for a while."

That—Caroline was shocked to hear. He was quiet for some reasons and she was unsure what was bothering him from inside.

Bringing a smile to her face, she teased to snap him out of it. "Good thing, you cropped your hair. You look better now." Klaus blinked at her, letting her words to sink in. A corner of his mouth bent into smile.

* * *

"—I thought I was running faster!" Caroline laughed along with Klaus as they entered an antique shop. "But when the competition ended I understood I was second last." She snorted. "Trust me, when I say I had no idea back then."

Klaus shook his head slowly as he finally got hold on his laughter. "Did you cry?" he asked and scanned the room.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was annoyed actually." Watching his forehead crease, she sighed. "There was this girl, who came second in running, but started to cry. And I thought then: If I were you girl, then I would have danced like I never did." The way she narrated her super flop participation during fifth grade had him chortling for almost five minutes.

"I never laughed this hard in a while, Caroline." He claimed as moved his head to sides.

"Yeah? Sadist, you are. Taking pleasure from my pain." She faked anger, moved to the thing that had her attention. Set of pistols, it was. They were all pinned to a board on wall. She gaped at every single one of antiques which belong to different centuries.

"I have almost all of them." Klaus spoke from her behind making her to look back.

"You know how to use revolver?" Caroline asked, surprised.

Klaus looked as if she said something very stupid. "It is no rocket science. And yes, I can shoot without missing my target. That hobby of mine provoked me to collect these historical things." She made face while newly learning his interest. "Hey!" he exclaimed pointing at one of pistols from the top most line. She had to squint at that way. "I don't have that one in my collection."

Needless to say, she was actually impressed with him. Literally he recognized the missing one among the group of pistols soon where Caroline could not differentiate between two. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Definitely."

Caroline saw as he walked to the owner soon after his declaration. She turned in other side and walked around only to come across vintage clocks, tableware, wrist watches—and she ended up near women's accessories. Crossing her arms she watched every item—hair pieces, rings and particularly one thing—a diamond bracelet was lying in the box.

Probably that was only one remained. She did not notice smile on her face as she observed that chained thing and was about to touch it. Klaus interrupted her by calling her name. Caroline quickly paced out without giving second glance at it.

* * *

"A park?" she raised brows.

"—I heard there are horses." Klaus replied before he locked the car and got down. When Caroline gaped at him, he chuckled. "Just kidding. No horses." She sighed out in relief. "What, you don't wish to ride a horse? It will be fun, sweetheart."

"Thanks but I don't appreciate walking with third leg." She muttered following him. There were very less in number as it was cold and—when Caroline looked up at the sky she cussed inwardly—cloudy too. After five minute walk that went in absolute silence she grew tired. "What are we doing here exactly?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. But she got reply in another way.

The suspension bridge.

Her body trembled watching it suddenly among tress. The outer frame was highlighted with the help of lights and road seemed busy with traffic. Klaus faced her and sighed at her to follow him to the bench on the bank of lake.

The view had her speechless.

She sat beside him while continued to gape at the orange-gold reflections on water under bridge, the strings with lights and land on both sides. So the management of park arranged this special view. If she had known about this, she would have visited long back.

"Look at those reflections on water." Klaus spoke after long pause. She smiled with a nod. "When you look from here you can see that every light has managed to create reflection separately." His lips widened raising finger at them. "Isn't wonderful?"

She couldn't agree less. "It is pleasant here." She whispered leaning back as she pulled her jacket close enough to warm her up. Klaus mimicked her actions and in addition he spread his arm on top of it. The positions they were in was a little intimate and Caroline felt some kind of tension building around them. When she turned to look at him, she found herself under his gaze. Because of the lighting, she got a glimpse of half of his face. He seemed calm and relaxed as light smile graced his features. And then he tucked her hair back to her ear.

Though she wanted to get lost in that moment, a part of her mind started to talk some sense into her.

She was getting too close to him. One painful fact she wished to avoid, it was.

Not good, not at all.

Breathless, she was when his fingers brushed against the skin of her cheek. Her lips began to shiver which caused by cold night—or something else. She failed to analyze that part as she was too absorbed into his compelling gaze.

Then a thunder roared in the sky, made Caroline to jerk. Klaus wheezed showing his impatience or distaste. Forcedly, he dragged his eyes toward cloudy, lightening and thundering sky. "I think we have to leave—"

He barely finished his sentence by the time it started to rain heavily. Caroline shrieked jumping to her feet and paced back to Klaus's car, followed by him.

* * *

The journey was everything but normal. Due to the reason that both of them were in their own worlds, it filled with pin-drop silence.

Caroline's head was on the window beside her as she stared in front of her blankly. Despite the wetness due to rain, she was quiet. There were other matters troubling her at that moment. She thought she crossed boundaries she set. But had she? Confused like never. Her head became war-zone. It was clumsy inside and she felt she needed to—

She yawned before her eye lids were closed.

* * *

A startled Caroline opened her eyes and it caused Klaus to raise his brows in surprise. "Hey, you ok?" he asked showing his concern.

She blinked at her surroundings trying to come out of haze. "Where are we?" She sounded groggy.

"At my place." His firm reply made her to glance at him.

"Oh? I have to get back to my house."

Klaus, who was about to get down halted his actions to glare at her. "You are kidding, aren't you?" Caroline frowned as she sensed anger and mockery. "Look at you. So ready to catch flu."

"—but I want to go to my house."

"Shut up and get down first." Klaus hissed before he crawled out of car. Caroline scowled at his back and did not move from her seat. Not even one inch. Klaus stood out right next to her door and opened it for her. "What, you want me to carry you all the way?" he ducked to her level. She did not look at him, though. Instead she crossed her arms and clenched her jaws. "Really now?" She heard his groan and yet she did not stir to the slightest. "Fine. Have at it." He grumbled and the next thing she knew was—

Klaus grabbed her elbow and forced her out. Caroline, who was in shock because of his steel grip and enormous strength did juggle to balance herself.

"Klaus!" she gritted her teeth and glowered at his smirking face.

"I warned you." He purred, freeing her hand.

She was ready with comeback but—

 _Sneeze._

 _Another sneeze._

 _And another one._

When Caroline opened her eyes and rubbed her nose, Klaus repeated flatly. "I warned you."

* * *

It was a pretty simple duplex apartment, which was on fifth floor, considering his turn-over. Spacious, it was and surprisingly neat unlike his office. Caroline was a little confused because she found nothing interesting. Except there was a cupboard full of books. There was no collection of antiques like she imagined.

Klaus brought towel to her while she settled in sofa, waited for him to return from inside. While giving it to her, he scrutinized her face and questioned. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Caroline smiled and noticed he changed into pajamas. "I just am looking for the antique collection that you spoke about."

"They are not here." He replied stiffening his smile and turned on his heel. Once again he disappeared.

Caroline gazed at the path he left, for a minute and then she started to wipe her hair with that towel. She started to have this feeling—that Klaus was hiding a few things from her. Well, neither was she open with him. So, she believed strongly that she had no right.

Slowly she stood up and walked in the way he left, found him in kitchen making—

"Your coffee will be ready in a few, ma'am." He said turning to her with a bright smile.

"That's fine. You don't have to—"

 _Sneeze._

"Right." He chuckled and shook his head. Even the kitchen seemed large and organized. He leaned against island by pressing palms on either side of his body.

"Don't you have servants to do this for you?" she asked sounding inconvenient but curious.

"Except for cleaning this apartment, I do rest of my work." Klaus shrugged his shoulders and wrinkled his nose, displayed his disgust. "I enjoy doing work by myself but I hate to clean."

Caroline gave him toothy smile. "I am aware of it." She stated placing towel on her shoulder.

"Really?" he frowned, amused at the same time.

"One look at your office tells everything about you." She laughed walking to him and slowly remembered who he was. Reality hit her hard, and made her to stop dead in tracks and gulp a quick swell formed in her throat.

Klaus frowned at her, unaware of what's going on in her mind. He poured coffee into mug and gave it to her. "Is it really that hard for you to let your guard down?" he seemed a bit upset.

"If it is your boss, then it sounds like chaos to me." She replied calmly. When his expressions changed, she sighed. "I truly had good time today and I am not denying it."

"But?" he was composed, casual like he was in the last few hours. Without replying, she glanced at her milk coffee and chewed her lower lip from inside. Her mind was too confused to give him reasons. After a moment, he sighed, gave up. "Fine, tell me when you want to."

She looked up at him when he closed the distance between them and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her heart, for a second there, skipped a beat and then began to pace abnormally because of that unexpected closeness. "I am happy you came out tonight with me." Looking around he whirled index finger and informed with smile. "Make yourself at home and—" he paused caressing her cheek, his scanned her wet body, "—come with me." He ended suddenly before taking her hand and leading to one of the rooms. "This is my room," he pointed at the door. "Find something comfortable in my closet."

Caroline gazed between his face and the mug of coffee. Her lips widened but did not form into smile.

"Go on." Klaus encouraged her. "Have your coffee and sleep."

"—are you tired?" she found herself asking him.

"—I believe you need some rest." He said leaning against the wall beside door.

"I don't." Caroline mumbled before she sipped the coffee.

Klaus chuckled, patted her upper arm. "Change your dress, sweetheart. I will be waiting in living room." He told and left her alone. Taking another sip, she smiled at the floor. And then she suddenly remembered something: She did not get migraine during the time she spent with him. Not even once.

 _ **0o 7 o0**_

* * *

 _Please review! Take care, readers =)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

"So you are active partner in this business?" Caroline raised her brows, placing her elbow on top of sofa as she turned toward Klaus to her left.

"Yeah, I have this friend who likes to invest but he doesn't show any interest to know how the entire business runs." He chuckled, sipped his dark coffee.

"He trusts you a lot." Caroline commented, leaning head against her hand.

"He is a gambler." He looked up at the ceiling, smiled distantly. "Supportive and he is the one who encouraged me when I was in my hardest of times. Not from the closest people, Caroline, but—" he shrugged his shoulders, "—he is a great friend."

Caroline smiled sitting her mug on table in front of them. "What about your family?"

Parted lips, hesitation were spotted on his face which had her believed that something was wrong. "My family stays at Buckingham." He said after taking his time, but not inconvenient as he progressed. "We will get together once or twice in a year."

"Oh." She droned, did not stress on anything further.

"What about you?" he asked with casual smile, brought the notch of mug to his lips. Then he realized what he said. Caroline gulped down a little, he sighed. "I—I'm sorry—"

"That's fine." She waved hand at him, smiled tightly. "I—I am doing fine." A consoling hand, she felt it on her arm. Huffing out loudly, she avoided his eyes. "No, Klaus. Don't pity me. I don't like it." A moment later she realized she spat at him. "I did not mean it in that way—" she began to be formal again.

"How is your father doing?" he asked cutting her down.

"He doesn't know." Her voice turned dark along with the expression on her face. "He left us when I was nothing but toddler. Since then we started to live on our own."

That was not completely true. Caroline had seen him in headlines and newspapers. He came into limelight when she was in her high-school. He built this massive empire around him and his new family. Even that point did not bother but her father did not turn around to look at them, at her.

"He sounds like a dick." Klaus stated his opinion.

Caroline snorted slightly nodding her head.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up in a rather pleasant mood. With her eyes still closed, hair disheveled, obviously, and scratched her scalp. Slowly she came to sense that she slept at Klaus's home.

After the long night talk they had, she remembered saying good night to him before came back to his room. Pulling the duvet aside, Caroline got down to her feet. She tugged on his oversized shirt and the pant—thank God, it had elastic waist band which gave Caroline chance to pull it properly.

Tucking her hair behind ears, she moved out of the room. Slow music, male singer's hum, gentle beats—Caroline had to lift her brows at the piece of unfamiliar music Klaus was listening to. Soothing, it was. There were speakers fixed in every corner from living room to kitchen. Well, she did not check if he had speakers in bedroom.

She found him ironing his clothes in laundry room which was attached to kitchen. It was less spacious when compared to other rooms.

"You are up!" Klaus smiled brightly at her when she mumbled: "Good morning." "Slept well?" he asked focusing on his work.

"Yeah." She replied groggily. "You woke up so early." She commented as he folded his shirt and put it aside.

Buzzing lightly, he turned to her side and shrugged his shoulders. "It is eleven in the morning."

Whoa. Caroline gasped, huffed out smile. "What!" She rubbed her forehead and he chuckled. Her phone! Bonnie. She remembered placing it in the living room. "Excuse me." She mumbled before ran into the living room to collect her purse and phone.

Five missed calls and two messages.

All from Bonnie.

B: Care, where the hell are you?

B: Are you fine?! Call me back!

Immediately, she called her friend. "Hey, Bonnie!"

"—and I thought someone abducted you." Bonnie hissed from the other side. "What took you long?"

"I just woke up, Bonnie." Caroline informed earning a surprised sound from her.

"Oh?" She purred teasingly. "Are you quite done with your date?"

Caroline's face turned pink and breathed into the call. "I will start in a few, bye." She did not give Bonnie another opportunity to make her inconvenient with another question.

As soon as she hung up, she heard droning sound of calling bell. A blonde woman stood in front of Caroline when she opened the door. She seemed familiar but Caroline was not quite sure where she saw the stranger's face.

"Oh, bloody hell," the woman's face had this surprised look as she scrutinized Caroline's body. "I almost believed I am at wrong door. You are in Nik's clothing." She gave known smile.

"You are at wrong door." Caroline replied, confirmed as she tugged Klaus's shirt feeling shy with her appearance. "Nik doesn't live here."

"Rebekah?" Caroline then heard Klaus' surprised voice from her behind.

"Nik!" Caroline immediately stepped away as this blonde woman—Rebekah got inside and pulled Klaus into embrace.

Well, that was not at all awkward. Caroline felt like an outlander after seeing grin on his face.

"I missed you so much." Rebekah purred, not letting go of him.

"I missed you too, little sister." Klaus patted on her back, affection flowing into his eyes.

Some sort of relief spread in Caroline, she did not know why. Rebekah faced her with that teasing look. "And the girl in your clothes—who is she?"

She stressed on that. With slightly flushed face, Caroline stretched her arm for his sister. "Hi. I'm Caroline."

Rebekah shook her hand before she pulled her into warm hug, took her by surprise.

"Rebekah is quite a hugger." Klaus chuckled, informed.

Caroline looked between the siblings after she pulled back and sighed uneasily. "I—I guess I got to go."

The expression on his face changed quickly. "You did not have your breakfast."

"Actually, Bonnie is a little bit anxious about me." She smiled stiffly at both of them and tucked hair. "I—will go."

* * *

After changing back into her dress, Caroline went back to the living where Klaus and Rebekah settled in the sofa. Collecting her things, she glanced at Klaus's sister. "Nice meeting you, Rebekah."

"Mutual feelings, darling." Rebekah droned with her signature smile.

Caroline smiled widely at her and glanced at Klaus, gave him curt nod as her way of telling goodbye to him. He rose on feet as he told Rebekah: "I'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah." She teased. "Take your time to kiss her goodbye properly."

"Shut up, Rebekah." He let out a huff of smile, observed Caroline's face as it turned darker shade of pink. Without looking anywhere, she headed straight for the door. That was so— she could not even describe herself about how embarrassing the situation was.

"Rebekah is a bit forward girl." Klaus explained as soon as they stepped out of his apartment and he closed door behind him.

"She speaks her mind." Caroline nodded, avoided his gaze with much difficulty. A moment of silence prevailed before she met his piercing stare. "Nik is your pet name?"

Klaus pursed his lips into thin line, crossed his arms as he nodded. His grayish blue eyes reflected strange expression. Her brows knitted in confusion watching him. He was hiding something. She thought of asking him but did not. "Ok then, I will see you at office on Monday."

"Let me drop you." He offered with a sigh.

"I will go by taxi." She responded. "You can't keep your sister waiting. Bye," then she added softly, "Mr. Klaus."

Reality was hard to digest. But they should get back to their positions. Caroline felt her stomach churned up as she moved slowly watching him. His lips twitched, eyes became distant though he stared at her.

Caroline half-smiled at Klaus before she turned around, walked away.

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

* * *

 _Sorry about the short update!_

 _Actually I have to appear for an interview but I thought to upload another chapter before this weekend. Hope you are entertained._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review and Take care =)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

Caroline's scalp prickled with irritation while reading the report that was prepared by new intake Jesse. His choice of material was not impressive.

Her thoughts were impeded by Riley who walked into her cabin with file in his hands. "Hey beautiful." He purred, placed file on her desk.

She looked up at him sharply from her computer screen and let his words sink in her mind. _Get the hell out of here_ , she groaned mentally. She really wondered how he still managed to hover inside this office, and what was keeping Klaus from kicking his butt out. _Yeah right_ , she remembered, a proof for his indecent actions. Anna left the office a week ago, and Caroline failed to convince her mind. After certain limit, she should not suppose to speak and Caroline knew it well.

"What file is this, Mr. Pearson?" she asked in firm tone.

"Oh that's not yours to worry," he said running fingers through his light brown hair and the smirk on his face made Caroline wish to pour water on his face. "So how are things going on?"

Treating him with deadpanned look, she replied callously. "Everything is fine, Mr. Pearson." When he pulled chair to settle down in front of her, she inhaled cussing in her head. "Don't you have work to do?"

"It is break time, Caroline." He shrugged his average-built shoulders, hazel brown eyes shimmered with mischief as he leaned on the desk with the help of his lower arms. "I think you are so absorbed to even recognize. Maybe you should relax a little."

Caroline's flat expression did not change even though her mind literally growling because of his presence. When we really hate someone, we will have a problem with them breathing next to us. She did not know about others but she felt so. She wanted to ignore him, but he kept popping into her cabin these days.

"Let's grab a coffee. What do you say?" he offered and clearly reflected that his intentions were not fine.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Klaus's office and found him missing. After Saturday morning's awkward meet with Rebekah and then strange goodbye to him, Caroline did not get chance to speak to him. On Monday morning, she expected to see his face. But he did not show up. It was Tuesday afternoon and he still did not come to office. They managed through calls. So finally she concluded that he took some time off to spend it with his sister.

"—I didn't know you are that much of a thinker." Riley's voice brought her back to present.

"—Mr. Pearson"

"Oh call me Riley."

Caroline twitched her lips to the slightest before she said displaying sternness through her voice. "Mr. Pearson, do you have to discuss anything with me?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that." He grinned. "You know, I am good listener. I can help you in many ways."

Caroline smiled as she replied pointing at both of them. "We are not friends, Mr. Pearson, and I must to remind you we are colleagues." His grin did not vanish like she expected. "And colleagues don't share secrets."

"So you have secrets!" he exclaimed raising his brows.

"Just like the way _everyone_." She said almost immediately, her smile was only turning colder as every second passed. "But not dirtier like _others_."

Now his smile began to disappear but not completely when he understood what she meant. "I hope I will get to know yours one day." He said softly and Caroline was no fool to ignore the hidden threat inside his words. He was just waiting for one chance to get her because she did one thing—hurt his ego. And then an odd smile crept to his thin lips. "I am sure it is going to be so much fun."

"Don't you worry, Mr. Pearson," she smiled widely, "I will try my best to keep things away from you."

* * *

"Jesse, I can't believe you are blaming this software for your mistake." Caroline admonished him, looked between his desktop and his file. "What did you learn during training period?" Inhaling deeply she closed the file and put it on his desk.

"This is not the version I was taught." Jesse gave her toothy, strained smile. "Believe me, Caroline I did not use this fabric during design. Something has gone wrong before I saved and attached that file to you."

"Next time I won't tolerate this." Caroline warned him for the last time just before her phone started to buzz.

The annoyed look on her face changed soon after watching caller id.

Tyler.

She answered it with a little smile. "Hello Tyler."

"Hey, Caroline!" Tyler responded cheerily from the other side. "Where are you?"

"Office." She gulped down the newly forming lumps in her throat. "What's up?"

"Guess what? I am in Detroit." Her heart started to beat abnormally, distressed right away. "I am going to attend for a guest-lecture in the local university along with other doctors. But before that I want to meet you and you know—" she heard his heavy sigh, "—the usual check up."

Caroline nodded at the phone. "I—I will meet you."

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Stefan asked a little annoyed with her permission to go outside during office hours. "You asked for two hours and it is the end of day!"

Things started to bug up her inwardly from the time she got call from Tyler. After she met up with him at the some coffee shop which was around her office, she returned but unfortunately she was an hour late and the time was up.

"I—I am sorry, Stefan. Is everything fine?"

"Klaus asked for you and I told him you were on leave."

That shocked her somewhat. "He came to office."

"He was in his cabin." Stefan told checking into his messenger bag.

A sharp ache started in her head and Caroline knew what she had to do. Her meds, which she forgot to collect from Tyler. He gave her another set of medicines that day telling there was change in dosage. She turned to head out when Stefan told her firmly. "Just go and ask him. He's been waiting for you."

"What—"

"First go to him, Caroline." Stefan insisted impatiently. "He's a bit serious."

Caroline wanted to ignore but remembered who the boss was. Though the pain began to bother her, it was in first stage.

Walking to Klaus's cabin, she knocked on the door before she opened it. "Excuse me, sir." She mumbled and found him with his back facing her, staring out of his glass wall with his hand pressed on it. Her presence did not move him—for almost a minute.

"Come in." He said softly which she did not expect.

Getting inside she prepared herself to explain him. "I got some work, Mr. Klaus—"

"As in meeting with a friend?" he asked, turned to her completely.

It astonished her when he was aware of her actions. His voice held no emotion just like the way his eyes were. Many thoughts went in her mind. He seemed so distant and— She could not figure out what he was thinking. And the pain in her head started to spread in every way making her dizzy, irritate and what not. Rubbing her forehead, she muttered. "I won't repeat it again, sir."

"You are not fine." He did not ask but stated. "Perhaps this can help you." He reached for his desk gradually and nudged something to her side. Caroline glanced at it became pale instantly.

The container of her meds.

Which meant—?

* * *

She felt his burning gaze, and did not glance at him for almost five minutes after she took medicine. Silence was the only thing that moved around actively. Caroline took her time to gain her cool and think about certain matters as she sat down in the chair.

Klaus saw her with Tyler. Klaus met Tyler. Klaus learned the truth. Those three points were clear.

He did not speak another word while she expected him to say something. _No, don't say_ , she thought inwardly as she decided to face him. After long pause, she lifted her head to meet his emotionless gaze or so she believed. She just did not understand how to start the conversation.

"Since when?" he asked sounding calm.

"One year." She barely let it out in whisper. "The day I met you for the first time." He stared particularly at nowhere as he glided from his place. "You met Tyler." She said trying to get hunch of his thoughts.

"I did." He muttered sitting to her left but on the table. She expected he would say more than that but he did not. Her stomach began to churn up more.

"What are you thinking?" she bit her lip out of anxiety, gave up.

She could swear there was flicker of many emotions at a time. Klaus slowly glanced in her way and locked his gaze with hers. She hardly perceived sound coming from him when he said. "You are going to die, Caroline."

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

* * *

 _Klaus learned the fact she's going to die. He was too stunned to react, lol._

 _So, coming to rest of my stories: I am going to complete this by October, maybe and then I will get back to every one of them. One after the other. I think I would put up a poll to know which story should be done first. What do you say?_

 _Also, I decided to participate in Klaroline AU week this time! One-shots. I uploaded Previews for Day 1, Day 3 and Day 6 in my Tumblr account, just have a look and let me know how you like it._

 _Thanks for reading, I really appreciate your patience guys! Please review =)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 ** _0o 10 o0_**

More knots formed in her stomach as she observed his distressed features. Caroline gulped down a hard swell gathered in her throat. This was the reason for not revealing about her condition to anyone: That look on their faces would kill her from inside and she had to endure pain along with them.

"I am." She said in hoarse voice. Forcing a sad smile to her face, she added. "Everyone is going to die at one point, Klaus but it seems like I have to leave early." Klaus snorted and turned his head to other direction. Sucking her bottom lip with much pressure, Caroline looked down at her intertwined fingers. "Tyler assured me he would not reveal this to anyone."

"I have my methods to extract truth from sources, Caroline." Klaus replied darkly. When she glanced back at him, he locked his gaze with hers. The expression on his face wavered as soon as he did. After a couple of minutes in silence, he spoke softly. "Perhaps we should refer second opinion—"

Though, she wanted to smile when he said the word 'we', she composed herself. "Tyler confirmed it after consulting a group of doctors." She cut him off sternly. "It was done, everything was done," shaking her head she gazed up at ceiling fighting her emotional side. "I accepted it, Klaus, so no issues."

"But I have problem!" he exploded. Caroline flinched to the slightest and he sighed immediately. She began to estimate where this discussion was heading. No, she did not want to hear anything. If she did, then she would simply lose her control. "I just can't accept it, and I don't want to."

"You have nothing worry." She said quietly and kept her voice free from emotions. "Just forget things you learned today."

"As if it is possible." Klaus laughed bitterly, quivering head. "I have nothing to worry? Caroline, are you blind to see that—"

"Klaus we are not even friends!" Caroline growled at him. Her features distorted with brought up irritation as she simply wanted to cut him down. No, she did not want to hear anything, she made mental note of it. He was taken aback with her declaration and gaped at her in disbelief. "You have nothing to worry about me, alright?" She was on her feet and pointed at herself. "I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone to look out for me. I am fine! Yes, I will die in peace someday maybe in a year or two and no, it is none of your concern. Probably everyone in this office needs a reminder of their boundary. First Riley and now you!"

She knew she was crossing her limit but she told herself it was for good. After almost for long time, she turned to look at his face which gave her impression that he was pissed off. Though, he seemed calm and observing.

"You know what? It is time for me to find another job." She muttered declaration, a frown crept to her forehead thinking if she had hurt him too much. "I will gladly walk out from here as soon as I get placed in another company."

Her gaze fell down to the floor, she bit cheek from inside as she barely blinked her unshed tears. She did not dare to glance back at him even for once before she left him alone in the cabin.

* * *

"Caroline, someone is here to meet you!" On Saturday morning Bonnie's voice rang from the living room making Caroline to sit up in her bed immediately.

Blindly she pictured the 'someone' as Klaus because she did not get to see him properly throughout the week. Yeah, he barely looked at her from Wednesday morning and she concluded he was angry at her when he washed Riley out of the office right away with some reason. As far she heard Klaus had given him certificate titled with intolerable behavior. Probably he took it out on Riley, she believed.

A part of her was hurt to see him like that—unemotional and detached. Rubbing her eyes, quivering head slightly Caroline wanted to erase him from her mind as she entered the living room.

An old couple was standing as they inspected every detail of the house. She had not seen them in her life, not even once.

"Caroline Forbes?" the old man with cane in his hands looked at her. When she nodded with a frown, he asked. "What are your plans in coming five years?" His thick accent reminded Caroline of Klaus immediately. Even the body language. Soon she cussed mentally for relating everyone and everything to Klaus. The old man's invasive nature was something very startling. She halted her walk at the end of stairs and looked between the old couple and then Bonnie who was as confused as her. The youngest signaled at her questioningly.

"Oh John!" the old lady elbowed his arm lightly making him to let out a roar of laughter. "Don't you terrify her with your insidious nature. Caroline, you are so pretty darling." She approached the gaping Caroline and her dark eyes were warm as she took Caroline's hands into her. One touch with affection melted Caroline's heart sooner than she expected. "I am Rose and he is my husband John." Caroline's smile broadened, though she was still confused. "Come on. Let us sit down." Rose suggested and sank into the sofa next to them.

"I have never met you." Caroline mumbled shifting her glance between the couple.

"We have come all the way to see you!" There was lots of excitement in the old lady's voice.

"Yes, we were in our third honeymoon." John said grumpily and took a seat in the chair next to Caroline. His words earned him a glare from his wife and Bonnie, who stood away from them, had to stifle her laughter. "Don't give me that look, my love. You knew, I did not like to break our tour."

"Shut up, will you?" Rose admonished him and he exhaled loudly, tiredly. "I could not wait to see you, and even John was eager to meet you but he doesn't admit that. Headstrong." Rose added the latter challengingly.

Caroline really liked it, to sit in between them but she was not released from perplexed state.

"I sent our location to my daddy and you just wait until he comes, old woman." John countered with a smirk.

The blonde was surprised when he used the word 'daddy.'

Once again the calling bell buzzed and Bonnie went to answer it. Fervently she watched in that direction and saw Klaus entering inside with a frown.

"Grandpa!" he cried looking at the old man. "Grandma! What are you both doing here?" He said watching Caroline's pale face. So, they were related to Klaus. The excitement in his voice reduced gradually. He seemed quite simple like he did on that Saturday morning; in his black Henley shirt and gray cotton jeans.

"Are you not happy to see me, daddy?" John grumbled feigning hurt.

"Come and give your old man a little hug, son." Klaus chuckled, stretching arms to his sides and welcomed John.

John got up with the help of his cane and walked to Klaus like an excited ten year old. The whole thing had Caroline smiling so wide that it could hurt her cheeks. It was basically a very happy atmosphere that these three people created within less time.

Once John settled back in his chair, Klaus went to hug Rose and she kissed his cheeks at the end resulting in the change of color of his face.

"I like your selection, Niklaus." Rose patted on Klaus' knee after he sat in the chair next to her. "Caroline is such a sweetheart."

Caroline's brows knitted up in confusion as Klaus glanced at her. Yeah, both of them shared the same look. She barely spoke to them and Rose already liked her? And selection? Sure.

"Don't look so surprised, daddy. Rebekah told us everything." John scoffed and turned his attention to Caroline. Affection was all she could find in those green eyes.

"—I believe there is some confusion here" John did not let Klaus to complete his sentence.

"There is no need to add drama like you always do." The old man complained sternly.

"He is your daddy." Rose reminded him with tease and turned to Caroline to share her experience. "You know something, when John and I were in college it took him two years to approach me and confess his love."

"Those were sweet days." John said dreamily and Rose could not agree less.

Caroline twitched her mouth to the slightest and blinked at both of them. She gathered herself to explain when she began to understand the whole situation.

"I just could not digest that much sweetness." Klaus muttered earning a glare from his _'son.'_ "Come on now. Just give me a chance to speak."

"When you are going to move in?" John inquired Caroline and frowned looking up at ceiling. "Is that what they do these days?"

"—Let them enjoy for some time, John." Rose huffed and shook her head wearily. "That's how Elijah and Finn settled down finally."

"—Alright, it is going out of my hand." Klaus closed his eyes as if trying to control himself. "Let us go to my place."

"We are not at all going to move another inch." Rose declared and tapped her fingers against the handle of her cane.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Klaus stood up on his feet and rolled his eyes. "I know what force can drag you out of here."

"I can challenge that nothing is available right now, Niklaus." She said shuffling close to Caroline. "I will spend some time with her."

Klaus took out his phone as he treated both of them with deadpanned look and then walked to a corner of the room.

"You," John pointed at Bonnie, who was enjoying their exchanges calmly. "What is your name, sweet one?"

Caroline observed Klaus as he made a call to someone. She smiled at Rose who focused on Bonnie and John's conversation. Slowly she separated herself from the rest and walked to Klaus and heard him speaking into the phone.

"Good thing, you are somewhere close. I will send you the location, Kol. Come here as soon as possible." He said before hanging up and turned to Caroline.

"Your grandparents are so fun to be around." She told the thing she felt.

"That they are." He mumbled as he stared at both of them who continued to interview Bonnie. "Just a few more minutes, Miss Forbes we will be gone." He informed coldly making her to frown slightly.

 _Miss Forbes?_

 _Right._

Clenching her jaws together, she watched him as disappointment claimed her heart. He was being cold as result of her words on the other day. He avoided her gaze for almost a minute.

"I cannot do it, Caroline." Klaus finally confessed, shaking his head. "I thought to forget like you said, I tried but it is impossible for me." At last he locked his concerned look with her sorrow ones. "Once my grandparents left the city, I will come back to you." He stated and touched her arm. "We can find an alternative and I will help you this time."

Caroline closed her eyes trying not to lose it. Other than Tyler she had never shared this with anyone and now with Klaus— it became harder than she ever imagined. She did not want her already distressed features be braced with tears. "Klaus—" she failed to continue. Her voice trembled in agony and she opened her eyes, finding herself under his pale stance. "Please don't do this to me." That was all she could say.

* * *

"Kol is here?" Rose asked, startled. Caroline exchanged glance with Klaus, who smiled plainly. He could not able to come from _that_ topic and she signaled at him to be normal. Actually her then confusion was about the old lady, who was terrified of this Kol. "I thought he is studying at Sydney."

"No, he got transferred this year." Klaus shared this new information causing John to chortle out loud. "And he came to my place yesterday."

"Kol?" Bonnie asked stepping close. "As in Kol Mikaelson?"

"Of course, we are Mikaelsons." John said, feeling proud of their surname.

"You knew him?" Caroline managed to ask in between that messy situation.

"Yeah. We share a few classes at university." Bonnie did not sound happy with that fact. And then the door buzzed once again causing her to roll her eyes toward roof. "Think of devil and devil appears." She muttered something like that before she opened the door.

"Bonnie darling?" A brunet appeared at the entrance and he stepped inside. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I wish I could tell the same." Bonnie countered, walked to Caroline.

"I can smell my Sexy!" Kol purred and tilted head to right as he followed Bonnie. "Come out, Sexy."

"Stay the hell away from me, you little fiend." Rose snarled at Kol and earned a melodious laugh from him. Caroline watched things quietly, like Bonnie did and like Klaus did.

"Aw, I missed you too, Sexy." Kol said taking slow, dramatic steps to his grandmother. The tease in his voice did not give her peace at all. "Do you want a piggy ride?"

"Last time you lifted me, I ended up on the hospital bed!" Rose spat at him and turned to look at Caroline. "If you come anywhere close to me, Kol, I swear I will beat the pulp out of you with my cane."

"Sexy is trying to scare me off?" Kol shifted on his left leg and chuckled going to his grandpa, hugged him, patted on his back. "That is cute. Now come to your favorite grandchild, Sexy."

"Go away." Rose huffed out, annoyed but she melted way too quickly when he came to hug her. Small groan came from the back of her throat. She became so emotional in no time. "Missed you, little devil."

"I know, I know." Kol sighed, soothed her with soft purr. "Which is why, I thought of giving you something."

"What?" She asked, intrigued while wiping her nose with kerchief.

"This—" he pointed at her and shook her entire body before he lifted her into his arms with much ease. Rose cried in horror, asked him to put her down when he started to run around the place just to irritate her. John burst out laughing whole-heartedly and stood up, encouraged Kol to do a few more rounds. While Klaus rolled eyes and smiled, Caroline and Bonnie gaped at every one of them.

Suddenly Damon entered the room and stood there with stunned look on his face. "It seems like we found the way out Sexy!" Kol screamed in cheery voice before he ran out of the room, followed by John.

Klaus looked at Caroline and mumbled, "I will speak to you again," before he left.

After that, there was absolute silence in the house.

Damon then finally opened his mouth, moved a little from his place. "What the hell was that?"

Bonnie pointed at Caroline quickly and replied. "She has to explain that part."

Well, she only understood a thing or two from what really happened.

 ** _0o 10 o0_**

* * *

 _lol, it might be a little too messy. I just thought to keep the chapter lighter than usual. Kol is one my favorite characters. He is one energetic role in the series, I guess._

 _Also I want to intimate about the poll I put up on my profile page. Which T rated story would you like me to finish first? Please take some time to vote and let me know, ok?_

 _Thanks for your patience and take care! Please review =)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

* * *

"Hey, she will be fine." Caroline placed a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder.

On Monday morning, Rose was admitted in hospital because of high blood pressure in her system. Rose became unconscious that morning, and doctors told them the reason behind it. Caroline was at office when Bonnie called to pass this information which she received from Kol. After she took off from the work place, she called Klaus to know about Rose's condition. But she thought to pay visit when Klaus sounded a bit anxious.

"How is John doing?" she asked as he walked out of cafeteria.

"Restless." Klaus muttered, rubbed his forehead. "I have never seen him like that. Neither have I seen Rose in this state. Together they used to be like moving band of energy."

"Once again they will get back to their original condition, I am sure of it." Caroline gave confidence as she followed him to the intensive care ward. "Have you informed your family?"

"I did inform as soon as we admitted Rose. They are on their way. Maybe they will be here in an hour or two." He said, placing hands in his pockets. Finally meeting her gaze, he twisted mouth a little. "I did not expect you would come." Caroline pursed lips into thin line and smiled coyly. She was worried about Rose and just wanted to make sure if Klaus and grandpa were fine. "How was your day?" he asked using casual tone.

"Boring." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. As he chuckled, she told everything that happened in the office and shrugged her shoulders at the end.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline wished as John came out of the room. He seemed very inactive and his smile did not have that life.

"Caroline?" he patted on her arm. "She is doing fine. The doctor permitted to see her." In return he consoled her? Caroline thought, shaking her head inwardly.

"Where is Kol?" Klaus asked.

"He went to speak with the doctor." John replied walking slowly and he didn't seem himself, Caroline thought when he kept mumbling something under breath. "I will have to use washroom. Why don't you both go and pay visit?"

Klaus got in before he glanced at Caroline. After observing the old man till he was out of her sight, Caroline entered the room.

"—See, Caroline is here too." Klaus cooed, beside Rose. All the equipment around the old lady brought Caroline memories of her dead mother. Before death, Liz lived for almost two days in a similar environment. Which was one of the reasons, she did not like hospital. Importantly, she could not withstand having Rose in such condition. Something in Caroline twisted and she began to reflect sorrow right away.

As a reminder to self, Caroline forced a smile to her face when Rose signaled at her to come.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Caroline whispered, standing beside Klaus.

"Rose." She insisted weakly. "Dear."

Letting out a chuckle, the young lady moved close to her and touched her hand. Caroline then angled her neck to left. "Get well soon, Rose. We have so much to discuss."

"—From the beginning of your love story?" Rose asked in low voice. "How Niklaus and you met?"

Caroline's smile faded instantly and a frown crept to her face. _Right._ Klaus did not explain things yet. When she glanced at him questioningly, she could say he controlled to roll eyes.

"Granny," he began it with admonishing tone of voice.

"—Yes I will." Caroline cut him off and assured Rose with a nod. Klaus curved up left brow and she blinked at him with an awkward laugh. "We did not have an interesting love story though." She wanted to sound funny but again Caroline believed she might seem like an idiot. Though, in the old woman's eyes, she did not appear in that way.

* * *

"You have no idea what you did back there." Klaus muttered walking out of the room. From the corner of her eye, she looked for John who was not in the same place anymore.

"It is just a lie, Klaus." Carline defended herself and shrugged her shoulders. "In this state, she doesn't need to hear anything distressing."

Klaus squinted at her a little and half-smiled. "You have no idea what you did back there." He repeated softly. "This can take you into whirl of situations. This can simply take you to a family with nuts."

The way he said those caused chuckle from her. "What are you saying?"

"Did you ever hear about us Mikaelsons?"

* * *

Now it made sense to Caroline why Rebekah seemed familiar. She made it to the headlines as one of the adolescents with extraordinary IQ, across the globe.

Damn and they were all the Mikaelsons. She wondered how she missed the point. _The Mikaelsons!_

One of the billionaire families from England. Every single one of them was stood as the best in their career, Bonnie told on the other day which Caroline ignored though as she was too busy in her work.

As each of them walked into the place after a few hours, Caroline could only gape at them. Klaus' sister, brothers, sister – in – laws and then his parents entered the hospital. The pleasant atmosphere she knew was now replaced with some kind of strange tension. Klaus stood by Caroline as Kol spoke to their parents— Mikael and Esther. Mikael, the third (from what Klaus told) was a bit worried about his mother and went inside with Esther on his behind.

"You are the Mikaelson." Caroline found her voice at last, though it came out as a whisper. He hid it from everyone on purpose? Or Caroline did not pay attention to that part?

Klaus' body became rigid as he leaned against the wall. "I am." He mumbled back before one of his brothers came to him.

"Next time when I call you, I expect you to answer Niklaus." The older one said in firm tone and glanced at Caroline.

"I was busy." Klaus said in small voice as he looked at the rest of his family. "Her blood pressure is fluctuating Elijah, there is really nothing much to worry. You need not come all the way. Kol and I are there to look after them both."

"Tell the same thing to dad." Elijah shot back and received a glare from his brother. "And are you that busy to check your phone and call me back?"

"I don't have three personal assistants unlike someone here." Klaus scratched just above his left brow and looked Caroline from the corner of his eye. "I have to manage _my_ business."

"Right," Elijah buzzed, did not seem pleased with his cold demeanor. "Is she the partner in your business?" Caroline took a moment to understand that Elijah spoke about her directly.

"Nik's girlfriend, Caroline." Kol answered walking into the discussion.

Caroline wanted to explain "—No, actually"

Her words impeded by Mikael's presence. Clearing his throat, he stepped close the group.

And then she understood—it was time for her to leave. Unsure of how to move away she glanced at the environment casually and found a familiar face.

The color left her face right away.

Matt.

His movements ceased and looked surprise when he met her gaze. Small smile appeared across his features and took a couple of steps in her direction but once again he stopped watching the people beside her. Then a frown replaced his features which confirmed that he was little bit aware of Mikaelsons.

Caroline had to remember she needed to move. Only one thing settled down in her mind—the way she broke up with Matt without a proper reason. Yet he smiled at her?

She mumbled 'excuse me' to Klaus before she walked toward Matt with a firm smile on her lips.

* * *

"Is it about money, Caroline?" Matt stressed on the topic. Bitterness crept into his voice gradually which she was not expecting.

With much difficulty, she gulped down a lump which formed in her throat as she turned to look at her surroundings. They were out of the building, in the garden.

Well, when she started conversation with him there was a bit of lightness in the environment around them. The topics took a wild turn and it led Matt to raise the situation. He was desperate to know the reason behind her sudden coldness on that day.

 _I'm gonna die and I prefer to be alone._

Yeah, sure that was really good answer.

"What should I take from this silence?" Matt snapped, clearly annoyed. She could see his face under lights which were placed here and there throughout the garden. "I knew you were not that kind of person Caroline. Please tell me I am wrong."

She felt like someone was clenching her heart so badly. Matt did not deserve it, she believed and concluded finally. "Maybe." Callous, she successfully sounded in that way. "It doesn't matter now, after all these days."

Matt looked at her in disbelief. "So that is it?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I failed to get a job and you left me."

It appeared like a declaration. Taking a deep breath in, she curved up a brow and shrugged exhibiting negligence. "I don't know, what's the big deal in that, Matt? I was trying to be successful and gave you chances. You did one thing continuously: failing. I just couldn't take it." She spoke hoping that he would hate her more and never see her face again.

Slowly a sharp pain started in her head.

 _Oh damn. Not again._

"You know what? I shouldn't have stopped after seeing you. And yeah, I definitely learned my lesson," he muttered after a moment of dead silence. "Be happy with that money you want, Caroline." Anger and sadness was all she found in his voice.

And then he stormed off after treating her with deathly dagger.

Caroline closed her eyes and scratched the edge of her right eye before she took a seat on the stone bench. The pain started to spread in every way. How much she wanted to control her emotions, it was not possible.

She started to press her head with fingertips. As if it could help her to reduce that dizziness and pain.

Then she felt someone settling down beside her.

Klaus.

He stretched out hand and offered water bottle. The expression on his face was as usual—cannot be determined. Taking it, she took out the medicine from her bag and had it.

"You should have told him." Klaus commented after a minute, after she calmed down. He was there, of course.

"Matt would not leave me then." Caroline replied, looked up at the stars. "He is very attached to me by the time I discovered about this."

"You still love him?" he asked softly.

Shrugging her shoulders, she bit her lip. "He deserves better."

She let out a sigh when he curled an arm around her. "Caroline, listen to me—"

"Please don't say things like: We should go for second opinion." Her voice strained and turned to look at him. The frown on his face, gloomy look in his eyes made her want to break down. It was the reason for staying away for him but she failed. _Strong, strong_ , she commanded herself. "I am okay with it, Klaus. I do. And I want to live my life to fullest. I think I am doing great until now." Inhaling loudly she nodded with determination, though water surfaced her eyes. "Yeah."

"You will always have me. Till the end." He stated suddenly and everything about her became still. She gaped as he smiled barely.

"No, I don't want anyone." She bit her lip and some negative feeling began to chew her from inside. That was not true, not at all. She was desperate for someone to support her as death claims her. The last days she wanted to spend with someone she loves. She wanted someone who could share her anxiety - _hell_ \- she wanted someone to speak in the first place.

He then said quietly. "I have been waiting to tell you something—"

She knew what would come then. So she believed to prevent it before it happens. "You don't know what you are saying, Klaus." Caroline shook her head and smiled bitterly. "This is not possible."

"And the reason is?" He questioned her and when she looked away, Klaus huffed.

A minute of silence prevailed between both of them and Caroline ended it after she made up her mind. "It is a big thing, Klaus, which I cannot afford," shaking her head from side to side, she whispered. "Not in this moment." He sighed, opened his mouth to speak but she did not let him. "I know what you are feeling for me but I am trying my best to avoid it." Her voice trembled at the end. "I want to explain this part to you and I was preparing myself for last few days." She hiccuped suddenly. "Please, don't do this to me."

"Why?" Klaus' question was simple but the answer she was having in her mind bothered her. His eyes were seeking for some answers and she could not tolerate anymore.

A tear slipped to her cheek when she said looking him in the eye: "Because spending another moment with you makes me want to live."

 _ **0o 11 o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review =)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I don't know how a fashion designing company would work in general, but I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

Klaus stroked her cheek when Caroline shed another tear. After a few minutes of silence, she explained to him softly. "I am trying to stay away, Klaus, because it would be difficult for both of us in the end."

"Still I will be with you, Caroline." He promised her, curling both hands around her as she rested the side of her face against his chest. "Forget the loneliness." She let her tears sink into his shirt till she calmed down. "You need someone to share, don't you Caroline?"

"Yeah." She replied in a hoarse voice. "I thought I did not need. I layered myself, I kept it locked away from everyone but you—"

"That is fine." Klaus cut her off in the middle planting his lips to the crown of her head. After he did, he pulled back to look at her face. "See, we will go to the best of doctors and try to get proper diagnosis so that you can get—"

"The diagnosis part is over," Caroline stressed the point. Her voice was still shaky from overwhelmed emotions. "It was declared long back, Klaus. I have no hope."

"But I do." Klaus argued weakly.

Smiling sadly at him, Caroline took his hand into hers. "Your concern is more than enough." She stated rubbing her thumb on his knuckles. "As per Tyler's words, the last year might not be in my favor and because of that he is suggesting for private treatment. And the only positive is: it is going to be like some cardiac arrest."

Klaus frowned slightly feeling troubled. "I don't like you relying on him too much." He changed the topic of her death. His words filled with burden, pain, she sensed it.

"I have known him for more than five years." She huffed out another smile as she wiped her nose. "He can be trusted." When Klaus did not seem fine with it, she murmured. "He confirmed it with the best of doctors." After exhaling loudly, she dropped pause for a minute. Silence, sometimes, was pleasant. Caroline licked her bottom lip before she spoke again. "We cannot fight something that is fixed. So accept it, Klaus." She said looking up at the night. "Trust me, it will be better as the days pass."

"You are killing me, woman." He said through gritted teeth. His jaws clenched, his hands formed into fists. The agony in him was radiating and Caroline sat there, helpless. She wanted to hold him close and comfort him but a part of her was still hesitating.

"I don't want you suffer." Was all she could say.

"Is there anything I can do?" Klaus hissed and got up from his seat. When she did not reply, he began to pace in front of her with his head bent down, glaring at the ground beneath his feet. "I don't want to let go of you." He admitted as soon as there was halt in his movements. She was not given a chance to speak. "No," he impeded her, raising his finger at her, "listen to me now. You must listen to me." Klaus insisted sharply. "These words are not coming out of pity, Caroline. Even you knew that." Placing hands on his hips, he bent head to his right. "I cannot let go of you, I simply cannot. I will do anything within my power to keep you alive and happy. We must—"

The broad, distress smile on her face stopped him and he quickly caught what it meant. Closing his eyes, Klaus rubbed his forehead.

"I cannot change your mind, can I?" he asked, completely worn out.

Caroline chuckled in response. "Why do you care for me that much Klaus?" she posed and also added: "You hardly knew me."

"But I know you better than others." Klaus replied sounding sad and confident. "Maybe we spent a little time together, love, but I can assure it was a quality period." He took two steps in her direction. "I know you better to differentiate the true motives behind your actions. The grief behind your smile, pain hidden in your voice, reason for this solitude—" He sighed, quivering head barely. "Tears, restless nights—" He predicted well. "I bet you have them all." Frowning slightly, Klaus looked away momentarily. "I was not there, I know but now you will have me. To comfort you, to take care of you, to keep you happy. I am ready to do whatever keeps you content. Till the last moments."

Caroline thought she let it out, that feeling through tears. But it seemed like a dam was getting ready to shatter.

Though, in that moment she recognized how much he was willing to stand by her side. What more she could ask for? A person, a support.

"Can you—" she fought back tears and found her voice, "Can you hold me?" She asked, hopeful.

Klaus smiled lightly as he nodded at her, signaled her to come close. Beaming at him, she rose on her feet and jumped into his embrace happily. Yeah, that's what she needed now. She needed him.

For the first time, she was glad Klaus found out.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Caroline murmured, scratching her forehead as she stopped outside Klaus's apartment.

On Saturday morning, Klaus came to her house and explained the situation: Rose was discharged from hospital after two days and the Mikaelsons left to their native place on the day after. And the old lady told she wished to see Caroline that morning. Hence, the current tight spot.

He treated her with deadpanned look before sighed, rolled eyes. "It was you who started Caroline." His tone covered with mockery. "Think of me like you want but I have no gut to tell what you are insisting."

"Neither do I." The blonde muttered glaring at the closed door. "She will be fine, if I tell her?"

"I don't know." Klaus replied opening the door without intimating her. "Though, if I was you, I would be careful around her." He plastered a smile as he signaled to get inside.

"Wait, Klaus." Caroline grasped his wrist, stopped him. She widened her lips but did not smile. "Please clarify something for me." Klaus nodded encouragingly as response with that bright smile of his own. "Tell me you don't love me."

Yeah, wasn't it clear? The amounts of concern he showed, affection he poured and the way his eyes gleam as he watched her— that was enough to conclude. But she just needed to know and mildly scolded herself for that curiosity. Her heart was beating at higher rates and no, that was not because of her health disorder, she knew it well.

The smile on his faded a little before it returned to the full-length.

"I don't, don't love you." He admitted. Burden in her heart increased. Her eyes narrowed for that even though inwardly she swelled with that special feeling. Gulping lumps in her throat with much difficulty, she opened her mouth to reprimand him, he pressed index finger to her lips. "Enjoy this feeling, love, and forget every silly thing that bothers you." He declared, holding her elbows. "Yes, I love you Caroline and no, I don't care about anything other than that." Pressing lips into thin line, she contained her smile when he said with so much passion: "Let me love you, Caroline. To the death and beyond."

 _ **0o 12 o0**_

* * *

 _There- Klaus said it! And happy ending - ? Um, lol, I really hope you guys would like how I'm going to end this story._ Thanks for reading! _Please leave your comments! =)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone

* * *

 _ **0o 13 o0**_

"Oh, honey!" John's voice echoed throughout the living room and it, automatically, brought genuine smile to Caroline's face. "Look who is here!"

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline wished him as she stood by the sofa. He had newspaper in his hands and put it down watching Caroline.

Adjusting his glasses John beamed pointing the chair left to him. "I believe you can call me John, sweet one. How are you doing today?"

She chuckled settling down. "I am fine, thank you. How are you, John?" Turning toward one of the rooms, she saw as Rose walked slowly with the help of her cane. "Good morning, Rose!" Caroline's posture stiffened right away as her lips widened more, teeth were at display.

The old lady, comparatively, seemed healthy. That day in hospital she was rather pale, with puffy eyes and it made Caroline's stomach to churn up. She settled next to John, left of the sofa. "Morning, Caroline."

"You terrified everyone." Caroline joked and felt Klaus sitting on the arm of her chair, braced his entire body by pressing legs to the floor and placed arm on top of the chair.

"I take pleasure by sending shock waves at everyone." Rose laughed melodiously as she patted on Caroline's thigh earning another chuckle from the younger lady. "This time you did not miss being my victim."

Shaking her head lightly, Caroline shuffled in the chair as Klaus leaned close to her body. "I really don't wish to be next time." She murmured under breath and changed the topic soon. "Has Klaus been treating you well?"

"You doubt my hospitality, love?" Klaus arched a brow, feigning a glare. "I am truly wounded."

"And we have Kol." The old man teased Rose, informed Caroline. His wife groaned tiredly. "Kol doesn't simply let go of her."

Rose said grumpily. "Speaking of which, why the little devil did not return since last night?" she demanded Klaus. When he shrugged in shoulders, the old one did not appreciate it. "Late night parties are not good for health. You need to speak to your brother, Niklaus."

"As if he listens to me." Klaus muttered, sighed. "Let him enjoy, granny."

Looking at Caroline, Rose complained. "See? He doesn't let me scold his brother." Glowering at his grandson, she wiggled finger. "You are the reason behind his spoiled nature, Niklaus. Stop pampering him."

"—I am not pampering anyone, granny." Klaus replied patiently. Caroline, who was laughing quietly, glanced at her boss. He raised brows, widened eyes and silently told her that it was hard to maintain. "Caroline, you seem wonderful today. What is the secret, love?"

Lifting her eyebrows, Caroline treated him with pointed look. "I am always wonderful." She feigned annoyance, rolled eyes, earned chuckle from the old couple. "So, what do you planned to do today?"

"Plans!" Rose exclaimed, nudged her husband. "I forgot to mention dear. Actually one of the reasons to call you here is to tell you something." She kept going with that gracious, excited smile. "December is coming, Christmas is coming!" Rose was the only excited person among them. A lot. "There is going to be a family gathering at Mikaelson's place."

Caroline nodded at her. "Yeah, Klaus told me before."

"Is it?" Rose beamed between the young couple. "This time Mikael is planning to arrange a party at our farm house. Relatives, friends—everyone close to our hearts will be attending."

"That is great!" Caroline grinned, looking at Klaus, who smirked mysteriously at her. Slightly narrowing eyes at him, she managed to direct her gaze at the old lady.

"Rose wants you to join us this time." John stated. "That would be really great, wouldn't it? _Daddy_ , bring your girl with you." The old man said to Klaus.

A surprised Caroline laughed at their idea.

"Sure, _son_." Klaus spoke on behalf of her, earning a disapproving glance from Caroline. "I'm sure she loves to be there."

"But we have—"

"And preparations were done already." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, sealed that discussion.

* * *

"Do you have a bit of idea what you are doing?" Caroline admonished Klaus in his kitchen. "You didn't even ask me!"

"—I poured too much of salt, didn't I?" he asked something irrelevant. The blonde closed her eyes trying to control herself. Watching that annoyed expression on her face, the Mikaelson chuckled. "Calm down, love. You definitely need some change." He said patting her cheek. Paying attention back to the cooking top, he murmured in not-so-happy tone. "It is going to be fun."

"You don't like Christmas?" Caroline raised brows, snorted.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It is just the party—that would usually bore me to death."

Caroline laughed out, shook her head in response. "But what about the office?" she asked, slowly accepting.

"Screw it, Caroline." Klaus gave her a crooked smile. "You can make up some story and I am sure your _boss_ can understand that much."

Caroline did not seem amused and she treated with flat stare. "That's not funny, Klaus."

He winked back at her in response making her to huff out loud.

* * *

Caroline smiled, staring out of the window panel beside her in the Mikaelson's private jet.

Yeah, like expected Klaus succeeded in dragging her ass. Of course, it would not be possible if the office was closed due to Christmas Eve. And Bonnie decided to go home, too.

"You didn't even buckle up yet?" Klaus nudged her from her right and did it for her before she could even react.

"Hey! I will do it—" she chuckled.

Satisfied, he widened his lips into dimpled smile. "It takes time." He said as the plane took off. "Why don't you relax?" He suggested, wiggling and sinking more into the seat.

"As if I pulled wagons." Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned to him. "You are perfectly taking care of me." She said with a little smile.

"That I will do." He replied as he looked at an attendant who asked if they require anything. Klaus dismissed him and gave the blonde beside him full attention. "So? What else?" he murmured teasingly.

Caroline watched him for a moment before she asked. "I never got a chance to know the complete you." His smile lightly faded, averted his gaze. "I believe I am aware of bits and pieces but still I am trying to fathom."

He was not completely fine with the topic, she understood, but she also thought she had the right to know. Didn't she?

"The Mikaelsons are one of the best. Whatever is their profession, they will make sure of their names printed with golden letters." He started off after a minute of silence, looking in front of him. "But I was unsuccessful which made me believe that I was in wrong house." He sighed, licked a corner of mouth. "And that really had me smothered for days and then—" he paused elevating brows as he looked her in the eyes, "—I started not to give a damn about it." All his emotions were layered, she nodded mentally telling that to self. Once again peeling gaze away from her, he continued. "I turned into one of those teen rebels and trust me if I say it became hard for my family to bring me back to the ground. Bike racings, fight clubs—"

"What?" she let out a huff of smile. Well, fight clubs? She was really shocked hearing that.

Klaus stiffened lips as he half-smiled and nodded head to confirm. "Pick anything, I was an active member." She did not comment anything on that and so he went on. "For years, I told myself I was not giving a damn." He repeated, shaking his head. "—But deep down I knew the truth. Only I knew." Inhaling loudly, he got to the topic. "And then one day, my littlest brother Henrik—" he gulped down, his face darkened with sorrow, "—I took him to one of racings as per his request. Everything was under control, I thought, even though it was not." He swallowed again and failed to continue.

Caroline parted her lips as she let that information to settle in her mind. His eyes glistened soon after that. Placing a soothing hand on his, she rubbed.

"I had him killed in that accident. Henrik paid, my entire family paid for my recklessness."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Klaus sighed, avoiding her eyes. "That guilty feeling was unbearable Caroline, I'm telling you. His death only worsened my existence. My father had made clear that he wanted to do nothing with me. I destroyed myself. And that's when my grandparents came into the picture." A little smile graced his features at the memory, "John, who sees his father in me from my birth, had taken me as his responsibility, fought with my parents who refused to help me. Rose was the one to suggest rehab." Leaning head against his seat, he looked up as he spoke recollecting everything. "It took me a lot of time to recover but I was out finally. The counselor became a very good of mine as well." Then he turned to her side. "There was a final session in that beach when I met you."

"So that is the reason for you being distant with your family?" she muttered.

"It is obvious, isn't it?" Klaus chuckled with no humor. "We have our differences but at the end we are family—" he exhaled, "—we have to stick together."

"And I thought you grew up normal." Caroline stated her thought, which earned her another huff of smile.

"Nobody's life is normal, Caroline." Klaus shook his head at slower pace. "Choose anyone in this world you could get to listen to their unusual story. A few come into limelight but a few remain buried."

Her lips twitched slightly, she gazed down at her hands as she fell into thoughts.

* * *

"So, Bonnie did not come with you?" Kol asked, slightly disappointed. "I invited her."

Klaus and Caroline reached the Mikaelson mansion before Christmas and took some time to settle down. She did not get a chance to see other members of the family except for John and Rose. At the party, Kol spotted her and that was his first question- about Bonnie. Caroline replied with a bit of smile. "She would always celebrate Christmas with her family."

"Right." Kol muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking around people in party. "It seems like it would be another boring party."

"I see that you are tormenting Caroline." Rebekah said walking to them along with Klaus. "Leave her out of your games."

Kol smirked at his little sister. "Where is the fun in that, Bekah?"

"Kol—" Klaus treated him with deadpanned look as Kol curled arm around Caroline, "—stay away from my girl."

"Caroline is charmed and ready to dump you at any time, Nik."

Caroline stifled her laughter as the siblings continued to throw counters at each other. Her eyes momentarily averted from their faces, skimmed across the room of guests. And at one particular face she stopped.

Squinting at him, Caroline focused only to turn pale.

Her father—Bill, it was.

He was speaking with Esther and Mikael. Her expressions hardened sooner than she knew and found herself radiating coldness. She breathed out to gain composure all over once again.

Quickly she darted gaze back to Klaus who observed change in her. Silently he asked her by raising his brows. Shaking her head a little Caroline looked away.

"—Ask her if you want, Nik."

"Stop it both of you." Rebekah did not bother to hide her irritation. "You act like boys of my age."

"Well, if you excuse me brother—" Klaus came up with a smirk as he moved close to Caroline and pulled her away"—there are people to introduce to _my girl_."

"Caroline, darling. Say something about our newly formed connection." Kol pleaded dramatically which made her laugh.

She played along by pressing hand to her chest and feigned sorrow. "Forgive me, Kol, but my heart belongs to your brother. Perhaps in another life?" She fluttered her eyelids.

Kol pulled that astonished face. That guy was not ending it, Caroline grinned at Rebekah who let out a titter.

Shaking his head at slower pace, he whispered. "That—I'm—" he dropped a theatrical pause, "You had me speechless, darling. Fine, at least give me a call in another life."

Caroline laughed again and nodded at Kol. "Sure, sure. As soon as I remember you."

To her side, she saw Klaus rolling his eyes at this drama and grumbled. "Are you both quite done with this performance? You just made me sick."

"I can smell jealousy in the air." Kol sang as Klaus dragged her out of the hall.

 _ **0o 13 o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for your patience! Please review =)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

 _0o Story is coming to an end! And no, no tragedy. There's already too much tragedy going on in our lives. Please review at the end! o0_

* * *

 _ **0o 14 o0**_

"Is everything fine?" That was the first thing Klaus asked once he made sure they were alone near stairs.

"It is. Why do you ask?" Caroline frowned at him in confusion at first. And then slowly she understood. However, she tried to keep it cool.

"You don't have a migraine do you?" Klaus inquired, moving close.

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, sir thank you." When he still didn't seem convinced, she nodded, reassuring him. "Klaus, whenever I'm stressed, I would get that pain. Now, I'm happy. Really, really happy." She beamed at him.

Worry left his eyes after that and pulled her near, by grasping her elbow. "Good. Because I intend to give you happy moments."

"You are doing great job, Mr. Klaus." She murmured with a smirk.

His bluish grey orbs gleamed with love when cupped her face and ran thumb on her chin. He was thinking, she could say, and was hesitating about something. After a minute of inner debate, he finally decided to open his mouth. But someone cut off their moment.

"Klaus!" the man wished. Caroline pulled away before she turned to look at the face.

 _Caroline, cool._ She reminded herself after watching Bill with a big grin on his face. "Finally got to see you, lad." He let out a chortle as Klaus walked to him and gave him formal hug. As soon as they pulled back, Bill sighed. "Look at you, all changed!"

"How are you Bill?" Klaus asked once he made sure he stood beside Caroline.

"As excelling as ever." Bill commented and finally gave his attention to a nonchalant Caroline. "And who this lovely lady might be?" His smile faded a little as he observed her. She continued to keep that expressionless face till Klaus introduced each other. Then she barely brought a stiff smile when Bill stretched out his hand.

He was suspecting. Caroline wanted to mock at him as he failed to identify his daughter. Of course, he did not see her since she was seven or eight. A part of her wanted him to recognize her, wanted to ask her. She wanted it. All that anger started to burn inside her and she wanted to let it out on him.

Slowly she found herself grinding her teeth.

Scratching her forehead a little she understood it was time for her to get away from this place.

"Excuse me." She muttered before she left them alone.

Damn it. She needed some air to suppress her rage.

It was not rage actually, but the useless grudge she was holding against Bill.

Caroline began chanting words that could work and calm her down. When they did not show any effect, she started to count numbers from one to hundred.

"Caroline." She heard Bill when she was at number twenty.

Screwed.

She turned around from wash basin as soon as finished to wash hands. Looking at him sharply, Caroline crossed her arms across chest. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked icily.

So he recognized her and he seemed happy about it, she imagined by judging the expression on his face.

"How are you, sweetie?" he asked, beaming at her.

"Still alive." She replied with a cold smile.

Happiness left his features because of the tone of her voice and her words. But then he managed to bring a smile. "I'm happy for you and Klaus."

"Thanks."

"I know you are hurt—"

"Hurt?" she raised a brow. "As a matter of fact, I'm just furious to see your again. I'm not as fortunate as someone who forgot their own child."

"I can explain—"

Caroline scoffed out with a smile. "No," shivering her head, she added, "you don't have to. Even it is the last thing to hear, I would not."

Bill was clearly shocked with her cold demeanor and at the same he was sad. Well, he should not have spoken to her in the first place, she thought.

"You know why?" she asked. "Because I give time to the people I love. And you—I wiped out you from my life." She said unfolding her arms. Her expression turned bitter as every second passed by.

"Caroline—" he was offended.

"How I can even think of someone who did not spare a second glance at me from my childhood?" she questioned him with stern voice. Luckily there were not people around to listen them. She just did not want anyone to know about this. "Mum and you might be having differences but you put me aside as if I'm nobody to you. So you really can't convince with this pretense, because that feel doesn't look right on you." She said indignantly. Bill looked helpless and she did not bother to stop. "As a person, I respect you for the reason of my birth. As a professional, I really appreciate your success. But apart from that I have nothing for you and I don't want you to step into my life."

She was so angry that gave her migraine.

Damn her emotions.

Before she walked out, she heard him ask. "Liz—how is she?"

"Dead." She replied softly as she turned to look at his stunned features.

She needed to find water right now. To take her meds.

* * *

Caroline found herself moving in the outside corridors and was glad for not having people all over there. She needed that time alone to bring herself back together. And that moment her phone started to buzz. Klaus, it was.

"Where are you?" he snapped, clearly displaying his irritation.

"Somewhere around." She replied in a small voice and stuttered due to coldness. "Wait I'll come."

"I found you." He said shortly before hanging up. Soon he appeared beside her and nudged her a little. "Why do you always isolate yourself?" he muttered. "You had me worried for the last few minutes."

"I thought—I needed a minute." She muttered, looking particularly at nowhere.

"After face-off with your dad?" Klaus sounded casual but took her by surprise.

Her mouth twisted before she frowned. Unsure how to respond to that, she remained quiet.

Klaus raised a brow as he added in a quieter tone. "I was as astonished as you are now, when he came to me and asked to take care of you."

"He did, of course." Caroline closed her eyes, annoyed with the fact that her father did not leave without causing irritation.

"Certainly he cares for you." He spoke softly, gazing at her face and made her to snort at that.

"I'm not going to buy that, Klaus." Shaking her head at slower pace, she responded. "Never."

Klaus nudged her playfully trying to lighten up things. "Anyhow—" he sighed, "—so I thought of asking you something. Why don't you move into my place as soon as we get back?" Caroline raised a brow as her mood changed quicker that she expected. He smiled a little as he stared at her intently. "And then—"

"This is going to end worse than I'm expecting and I won't say I don't regret it, Klaus." She said before she walked inside and felt his presence right behind her. "But the thing is I can't help myself. Probably that selfish part of me took over." She smiled lightly and tugged his arm to loop around it. "Thanks for loving me in this way." Halting her walk she met his hardening look. He was turning sad, his lips barely displaying a smile as if he did not want to hurt her.

Caroline beamed at him, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. That silence was not awkward, after considering that he was trying pretty hard to hide his feelings, though she could openly see it in his glistening eyes. So she did what she could do—giving him a warm hug.

Klaus dumped his face into the crook of her neck as she rubbed his back slowly. She felt his deep breathing against her hair and shoulder, and soon she felt wetness—caused from his tears, which she figured out. It only made her smile more as she tightened grip around him.

"I—" He struggled for a moment to form sentence, "I wish something can save both of us from this doom." Exhaling out as if he was burdened, he murmured. "You grew on me way too faster than I knew. And now the thought of you leaving me—" he planted lips on her neck, "—it would break me, Caroline, I'm sure."

Chuckling softly at his words, Caroline pressed her lips to his shoulder as she patted on his back. "This is reality, Klaus and I'm going to lie—" a tear slipped from her eye as she finished, "—by telling you that everything will be fine." Peeling herself away to see his face, Caroline said with a shrug. "We have to be strong, no matter what."

His eyes seemed lifeless and teary, but soon a mixture of emotions flashed. Cupping her face with his hands, he pecked on her forehead. "Trust me, love, I want to be strong." He had a moment to control himself, his face was flushed and that moment—the Klaus she knew was gone. She could only see a toddler who was afraid to lose someone he loves. "We are in this together, aren't we?" his voice seemed edgy.

Smiling at him, Caroline assured. "Together."

He bit into his bottom lip, looking down as he reached for something in his pocket. A small velvet box was opened by him only to display a twisted solitaire diamond ring. Simple and shining.

A baffled Caroline eyed him questioningly before he smiled a little, though a tear slid to his cheek as he went down on his knee.

Slowly she understood what it meant. Her answer should be no.

Shaking her head at slower pace, pleadingly, Caroline whispered. "No, Klaus."

His beamed up at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief and warmth, at the same time. "But you didn't even hear my proposal speech." His voice hinted tease and lightness. "I haven't prepared well though."

"Please don't do this to me." Caroline let out a shaky breath as he observed her in silence. "When a relation grows too much—" she paused momentarily, thinking of a few words to form sentence, "—It can be hard for you after I—" Another pause. "My days are barely countable, Klaus." She said looking away, her bottom lip quivered. "I won't live too much to see you happy, to share your sorrows, to support you."

"It's not about the lifespan," he argued softly, quivering head. "It's about how we spend our life, how we live." A corner of his lips curved into smile, his stormy orbs gleamed when he said. "Even it is for single day. And I only care that part."

Caroline closed her eyes, like for a fraction of second, and did not seem convinced with what he said. "You know, I can die tomorrow," she laughed out sadly, gently, "or the day after." Twisting her mouth, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, maybe I would die this next minute."

"—I was speaking about living, Caroline!" Klaus raised his voice, was angered—maybe? Caroline tilted her head to left and shook her head, exhausted with him.

He just would not give up, would he?

Controlling the emotional state of his voice, he then took her right hand into his making her to look down at him, beseechingly. "Let there be only one day, Caroline, still I want you to see me happy, to share my sorrows, and to support me." Expectantly he stared up at her, as that smile widened on his face. "Let there be only one day, for me to give you the best I can."

It was tearing her heart in two.

But she never felt so pleasant.

Was it possible? To go through two different feelings at the same time.

Despite the overwhelming phase she was in, Caroline did notice something: She was not suffering from any migraine she would get during times as such that surprised her to no limit.

Caroline saw as his thumb rubbed on the back of her palm before looking him in the eyes, breathing in deeply.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 _ **0o 14 o0**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 15 o0**_

"But our designing team can manage—" Caroline's argument was cut off by her boss.

Klaus closed eyes, raised index finger as a way to stop her. Irritation was clearly displayed on his face. "Not managing Caroline." When he stared back at her heatedly, she controlled her urge to roll eyes. "We are not here to manage things. I want them finished within deadline. Now just get back to your work and wait until the other team shows up. Collaborate with them like I suggested."

After his one-way spat, Klaus dumped his head into a file in front of him.

A frustrated Caroline, having no other option but to accept her boss's methods, said through gritted teeth. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, we are back to 'sir' again?" He asked nonchalantly without glancing at her. "Good, good."

Caroline let out a huff before she walked out from his office and the shut the door behind her rather too loudly, not caring about what he would think.

He was such a head-strong person when it comes to work.

Caroline hated when he did not seem convinced with fabric-team's efficiency. While she believed the whole team could finish designs after a meeting with clients, Klaus hesitated it.

She headed straight for office after failed discussion with Klaus. And on the way, she saw Hayley, who ended call and plastered a smile for Caroline.

"Congratulations on the engagement, Miss Forbes." The brunette wished her subordinate.

Instead of happiness, Caroline sensed something like—tease?

"Thanks, Miss Marshall." She replied in a firm tone and plastered a formal smile.

"I just got the news and—" twitching her mouth slightly, Hayley gave Caroline an impressive look, "—I'm surprised that you managed to stir feelings in our boss."

Caroline actually smiled for that.

That's because everyone reacted in their own ways.

Klaus's parents were not completely happy with his choice when he announced the news over breakfast. That particular breakfast would stay in Caroline's mind forever due to the amount of awkwardness she felt from Esther and Mikael's questionnaire. But anyway, they did not object her.

Their part of enthusiasm was showed by Rose itself. Caroline remembered how Rose showered her with kisses on her cheeks.

When coming to her friends, Bonnie gave her known smile before she hugged Caroline while Damon was truly surprised as he had no idea.

And now, she did not even want to get started with staff reactions.

Half were genuinely surprised and declared their best while the other half began to treat her with strange looks.

However, she decided to take every reaction equally.

Now, this HR—

Caroline inhaled and exhaled louder than usual before she crossed her arms. "I'm going to take it as a compliment." She gave another stiff smile.

"Mm-hmm," Hayley buzzed, watched her strangely. "So, wedding bells are going to ring sooner. When is the date?"

Caroline's smile only widened. Was Hayley being overly curious or was Caroline being overly sensitive about her privacy?

Whatever.

"You'll be intimated very soon, Miss Marshall," was Caroline's smooth reply.

"Plan something fun, Miss Forbes," Hayley went on without limit.

"Sure, why not." Caroline feigned excitement. "If I have something bothering me, I know I can count on you."

"Of course," she declared half-heartedly before excusing herself.

Letting out a huff of smile, Caroline quivered head, moved toward. Her gaze fell on her engagement ring as she opened the door.

And then she remembered that evening all over again.

 _She knew what she had to do._

 _Caroline beamed at him after she finally decided. Cupping his face with her palms, she bent close and found his lips._

 _His lips felt warm against hers, surprisingly in that cold environment. She swore he trembled into the kiss. Chuckling softly, she pulled back to wipe a tear from her own face._

 _Kneeling in front of him, just like he did, Caroline spread her hand and smiled at him with a nod._

 _Klaus laughed quietly before he took the ring from velvet box and slid it on her finger._

 _"Promise me, love," Klaus asked for Caroline's word, "that you would never think you are alone."_

 _She nodded at him with conviction. "I will always have you by my side." She quoted him in a small voice. "To love me. To death and beyond."_

 _Smirking at her lightly, he looked down and ran thumb across the diamond of her ring before he stared back into her eyes. "Let's talk about living."_

 _Caroline grinned at him so wide that it hurt her cheeks, but still she did not stop. He rose to his feet and braced her when she did the same. Then he brought her lips to him and began to kiss her tenderly._

* * *

Striding out after office hours, Caroline went to the elevator, pushed the button before she waited.

That's when her fiancé-slash-boss came and stood next to her. "I thought you'll wait for me." He was not happy with her actions.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline answered. "Subordinates won't to that for their boss, boss."

Klaus exhaled, shaking his head as a bit of smile brightened his features. The elevator doors opened, making a ding sound and both of them got into it.

The first thing he did after they were inside was kissing on her lips. Caroline widened her eyes as the doors were only half-closed and elbowed him. "What if anyone saw?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders unbothered by that, and then stretched his neck to relieve himself while he replied tiredly. "Everyone knew about us, love." And then he winked at her. "I made sure of it."

Caroline could only narrow eyes in response.

* * *

"Everyone is asking about date." Caroline informed Klaus as he drove to his apartment. At last he convinced her to move in with him and

"Uh-huh?" he droned nonchalantly.

"Klaus, pay attention," she reprimanded when she understood he was distant.

"I am."

Treating him with a pointed look, Caroline stiffed her mouth. He felt her burning gaze at last and so he sighed in response. "You started to care about what others think since when?"

"I said they are asking me." She made it clear for him.

"Then just smile and wave, love." He feigned a smirk that caused dimples to his cheeks. "By the way, your things are shifted to our place."

"You told me before." She muttered, rubbed her forehead.

"—And yeah, I'm so excited about it." He added with zero enthusiasm and that made her to glance at his face.

"Are you?" she mocked.

Klaus only shrugged a little in response.

* * *

Caroline stood next to Klaus in kitchen and saw him cooking. By the time she had a shower and familiarized with the place, the clock hit seven.

"Oh you are back." He purred, half-attentive and then he pointed at the other way. "There's your coffee."

Caroline was glad for coffee after considering that she had tiring day with new people. Rubbing the back of her neck, she moved to the coffee mug and found a paper next to it.

Uninterestingly she opened it, only to find herself in a confused phase.

She frowned and looked at him questioningly. His stormy blue eyes were bright as he waited for her reaction.

"Trip around the world?" She asked in a voice that barely came out as whisper.

Klaus pecked on her cheek while she tried to recover from this—this—this. She was too stunned to speak another word.

"Evening flight." He informed and took the paper from her hands to check with something. "Tomorrow."

"But—" she stopped, blinked at his face. Unsure how to respond, she simply huffed out a smile. "I—I have no idea."

He flashed a crooked smile as he folded paper and put it aside. "I know, I know." He sang, felt proud with what he did and derived pleasure from her reaction. "See, I proved it is not fantasy like you perceived, love."

Slowly as excitement took over her, the smile on her face became vivacious. Even she could feel that. He remembered every silly thought she expressed?

Klaus stared at her with a smile of his own. Touching her forehead with fingertips, he brushed wet tendrils of her hair.

"What about office?" she asked suddenly coming back to reality. He had to manage so many things—she thought.

"Well, I did have someone to look after that when I'm away." He remembered he must get back to stove. "Did you forget about the silent partner I spoke about?"

"Your friend." She nodded in realization.

"Ah, yes." Klaus smirked as he turned off the stove and gave full attention to his fiancé. "He returned to the business and is showing some interest. So, I convinced him to switch positions."

"There's no problem?" she asked and he raised a brow questioningly. "I mean he doesn't have power to make any decisions—"

He dismissed her point with a sigh. "We have mutually agreed to something."

Making a face, she muttered out another spot. "What about your clients?"

Klaus declared with a huff. "I engaged myself to an old, grumpy woman." When she did not seem amused, he rolled eyes tiredly. "Come on, sweetheart. Just don't melt this moment with your boring questionnaire."

Containing her smile, she purred a "Whatever" before she turned to her coffee.

He faked offense and closed the space between them. Curling a hand around her waist he tickled her with another.

Caroline squealed as she tried to be careful with her hot coffee mug. "Klaus! Just stop it!" But he did not. Blood rushed to her face. She hollered between her loud giggles. "Coffee, Klaus!" She reminded him and managed to free herself from his grip. Placing it on the countertop, she snapped at his playful fiancé. "I'm going to—"

"—design me a dress?" he challenged. "You really can't do anything except that."

"Watch me." She grunted, completely annoyed and found a bunch of tomatoes. "You are so finished!"

Klaus frowned before concluding what is going to come upon him. "That's unfair, love!" he argued and ran out of kitchen.

Caroline was right on his trail after she quickly grabbed a handful of tomatoes. "La Tomatina!" She laughed out dramatically an evil one as he rushed into bedroom and was ready to close the door behind but she gathered all her strength to impede him from doing so. She had to desert tomatoes for that. "Let me in and see what I'm capable of, Klaus."

He responded with a chortle. "As my lady wishes." And then he no more resisted that made her to squeak before she lost her balance, got inside.

She barely blinked her eyes when Klaus attacked her from behind and they finally landed on bed with him on top of her.

Caroline could not move because her hands were pinned above her head, to the mattress and her body was trapped beneath him.

"Show me what you're capable of, love." He roared out teasingly.

After sometime she let go of her fight and pouted at him with a frown.

The mischievous look vanished from his eyes, just like the way that triumphant smile disappeared from his lips. She observed him as he bent close to her forehead and planted kiss on her frown. Soon it dissolved.

Caroline closed her eyes and smiled a little when he kissed on her nose, then on her cheeks, lips and chin. Their emotions were changing; she felt it by the time his lips were on her neck. Her heart started to beat at a whole new level, and her body happily welcomed his actions.

Once again she found his lips moving against hers as he let go of her hands gradually. She parted her mouth to embrace his sweet, tender kisses. Holding at the nape of his neck, Caroline kissed him back.

Klaus pulled away to look her in the eyes and noticed her beaming up at him. With the help of light from table-lamp beside their bed, she got a glimpse of his angelic features. The amount of love and concern displayed on his face had her to deal with the feeling of guilty. But quickly she told herself to dump all her inhibitions.

 _ **0o 15 o0**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 16 o0**_

When hot water fell on her back, Caroline slightly flinched and adjusted to its temperature. Her spirit uplifted as the water reached every corner of her body. Running fingers through her drenching hair, she turned around facing the shower.

After passing the temporary rights to Marcel, Klaus' friend-slash-the silent partner, both Klaus and Caroline headed to Miami. It was end of January and the climate felt pleasant. This change was good. She began to feel lively again. Like the years before the great tragic situation popped into her life. _Don't_ , a voice in her head snapped at her not to think about it. As if it was possible.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Klaus' arms around her waist.

"You could have waited for me." He murmured wryly as he pressed himself to her back.

"Good afternoon." Caroline smirked, leaned against his bare chest as he bunched her hair to aside to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

"Marcel is here." She heard his murmur after a minute of silence. "He wants to speak to me."

"Is he going to come here?" She faced him to know the reason behind his unusually quieter tone.

"No, I'll go and meet him."

"It is serious, isn't it?" she bit into her lip and tried to get his attention. Klaus, for some reasons, was not meeting her inquisitive look. He took hold of lock of her hair and played with it by curling around his finger. "Hey, tell me what's bothering you?" He sighed, still hesitating. Caroline rolled her eyes before she caressed the back of his neck, grappled his light brown hair playfully. "Come on, now." His titter vibrated melodiously in the room as he looked her in the eyes.

"According to Marcel, there is a bit of complication from the other organizations." Klaus opened up at last. She could say he was keeping his voice free from anxiety, but his blue-gray eyes didn't succeed.

It's a competitive world, after all.

Any job, any field of work is nothing without opposition. A wide known fact it is. In such world, creating opportunities for self is no joke.

And Klaus was here—separated from family, came out of that shadow, making a successful career of his own. Now he was facing ups and downs in this path. She thought he needed someone who could support him with his business. Tips and tricks.

"Maybe you should take your brother's help." She suggested the first thing that crossed her mind. His eyes were sharp when he treated her with his death stare. "I'm not saying you should depend on him financially, but there's nothing wrong seeking for his advice." Caroline explained what she thought, after letting out an audible sigh. He didn't seem to agree with it, as he was very particular about not going to family for any sort of help. So, she didn't press on it further. "Practically it is impossible to convince you." She muttered, rolled her eyes, turned around to face the shower.

"Paint me like a stubborn-head." Klaus responded callously and pecked on her shoulder.

"You already are, Klaus." She retorted as reached to turn off the shower, but he snaked arm around her and pulled back to his side. An impish smirk was spread across his face as if to annoy her. "Don't tell me you're planning to stand under this shower fo—"

Rest of the sentence was cut down when he captured her lips. Instead shaky moans escaped her as his fingers made circular patterns on her spots.

* * *

"Thought you would help me, love." He sang song behind the door by the time Caroline strode out of bathroom, away from Klaus. This man didn't know how to keep hands to himself. Even though she did enjoy the things he did to her, she pulled that annoyed expression to her face.

"Stop being a moron and finish your shower!" She tied robe and watched her crooked fiancé who was in the doorway, covered in only foam—nothing else. Hands on the hips, he was smiling with his head cocked to right.

She couldn't be mad for so long after watching that shimmering stormy blues. Instantly a smile crept to her lips.

"Just go—" an exasperated sigh left her, "Marcel's waiting for you. Remember?"

That playful boyish look replaced with a matured one. Then he groaned out as the reality hit him hard.

"Yeah?" she chuckled and reached for the phone which was buzzing on the side-table. It was Bonnie. "Hey, it's Bonnie!" she squealed before walking into the balcony. She heard the door close behind her. "Good afternoon, ma'am!"

"Someone's in cheery mode." There was tease in Bonnie's voice before Caroline heard some ruffling noises and then Kol appeared on the other end.

"So, I don't have to worry about my brother's behavior darling?"

Caroline chuckled as she listened an annoyed Bonnie's cursing in the background. "Did she really let you inside, Kol?"

"Well, I know how to get inside and how to drag outside."

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned, looking down at the massive water body in front of their cottage. Klaus said he loved this beach view they could have from the balcony.

"Nik isn't with you?"

"In bathroom. Is everything ok?" She grew more anxious when Kol's sounded mysterious.

"Don't be loud. We're in Miami." He stated.

What a relief.

"You just scared me." Caroline grumbled, as the sudden raise in heart-beat slowly fell down. She couldn't handle tensed situations well since—

 _Don't think_ , again the voice commanded her.

"Well, that's great!" She cleared her throat as soon as she registered what he told. "Klaus said he's going to meet Marcel—" she paused to think for a moment. One by one they were all arriving. "Wait, tomorrow is Klaus' birthday!" She gasped after putting pieces together.

"Surprise, surprise."

"So, you guys are planning a party?"

* * *

"Whoa!" was the only sound that came out of her mouth after looking at the preparations that were going on.

"I know, it is great, isn't it?" Bonnie chuckled from her right. "Rebekah has come all the way to make preparations for the party." Their gazes landed on bubbly adolescent running all over the place and bossing people around her. "Rose and John will be here at any moment." The blonde smiled lightly, stared at the ground and Bonnie continued. "Kol said the grandparents would visit every sibling on their birthday."

"You're surprised." Caroline stated, judging Bonnie's tone.

"I am." She raised brows, agreed with her friend. "They are so—"

"Affectionate."

"—and energetic!" Caroline couldn't agree less. "I couldn't help but think of my Grams, now." Bonnie added softly after a moment. The memory of her dead grandmother brought sorrow into her voice instantly. Caroline curled around her and patted on her back

"Think?" Kol's question behind them ended the silence between those friends. Bonnie rolled her eyes as soon as he stood pushing the women apart, rested each of his arms on their shoulders with his charming smirk. "What, are you both thinking of me? I'm truly satisfied to know, darlings."

Bonnie slapped his hand away, tried to scare him off with a murderous look in her eyes. As if it was possible. Kol was unaffected, however. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." She grumbled. "It's your family—"

"—and close friends are also involved." Kol ended callously. "I thought we discussed about it, sweet Bon." He chuckled, glanced at a grinning Caroline. "Moreover, you're making up to me for not showing up at Christmas Eve."

Bonnie tensed her jaw as she treated him with cold stare.

And their little banter went on like that, till the evening. Rose and John arrived. The old couple was tired from the constant travelling, so they thought to rest for a while. After Klaus' birthday, they were planning to relax at the Mikaelson Manor.

Caroline showed them one of the rooms in the private cottage that was booked by Kol. It seemed forever and Caroline didn't exactly have anything to do except for taking her dosage of meds. Everything was set and Klaus' friends reached one by one, including Marcel. Good thing it was weekend or else it wouldn't have been possible for them to make it to Miami. Also she was surprised to see the number of friends Klaus was having. But the other case was—his older brothers and parents didn't appear.

Whenever Caroline asked Kol about her fiancé's arrival—obviously Klaus didn't know about the destination—then the youngest male Mikaelson gave her toothy smile. That's it.

And then Rebekah announced that Klaus was at the porch.

Everyone hid in the dark by the time Klaus shoved the door open. The lights were turned on and people jumped out. "Surprise!"

Klaus looked like a freaking corpse—pale face, messy hair, red-eyes that were trying to adjust to the lights, ruffled black Henley shirt which he wore before he left to meet Marcel. Caroline's smile faded gradually. His startled gaze ran all over the figures unsteadily before finding her face among the tiny surrounding crowd.

He barely blinked at her as Rose brought his face to kiss him on cheeks and wished him. Apparently, Caroline alone noticed that distraught look in his stormy blues. Everyone wished and cheered Klaus for entering 30s and it went for next few minutes. She squinted at him before moving to his side to wish him. And when she asked quietly, he treated her with a cold stare and didn't respond. Instead he went to after dispersed crowd to find some wine after being trolled by Kol and Rebekah about the prank they pulled—that Caroline was kidnapped.

Then she understood why he was so mad at her.

But she didn't have any part in that prank and Klaus had no idea.

"Now you're just being a baby, Klaus." Caroline growled as she dragged him out of the crowd and punched him in chest. Not hardly though.

"What?" he snapped while not meeting her eyes. The crowd was playing games and music was loud enough to cover their little banter.

Caroline sighed as she spoke. "Come on, now—" and her sentence wasn't finished.

"You were gone!" Klaus shot her a dagger. His voice was full of coldness and rage streamed through his words. "I searched everywhere! Like a freak I ran all over the city with your picture in my phone asking people." Caroline flinched back a little as she gaped at him. "I called innumerable times, searched every goddamn place and almost went to file a complaint before I got a call and was told you were kidnapped! Do you have a bit of idea what it meant? I was this close to—" He stopped and gritted his teeth. He wasn't done. "Is this okay for a prank? Really now, Caroline? Kol and Rebekah are young and stupid, fine! What about you? You know, how I feel about you! I would have—" He paused again. This time, he didn't continue.

Exhaling out deeply Klaus moved away and took a moment to calm down.

Strangely Caroline listened to his rant without interrupting him. Judging by the look on his face she understood he went through too much within these past few hours. What he said was true but then it wasn't entirely her fault.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before she decided to open her mouth.

"Kol took away my phone and I have no idea about their plans." She mumbled. He didn't turn to look at her. "I believed Marcel will divert you until I saw him here." There was change in his posture and the rate of his breathing slowly went down before he stared at her. Caroline narrowed her eyes in apologetic way. "I'm sorry, Klaus, really. I thought to surprise you along with them but things weren't exactly in my hands."

Klaus didn't say anything for some more time. She smiled, an awkward one, as she closed the space between them. Without speaking another word, he pulled her into an embrace—not like his usual warm hug. A bear-hug that left her out of breath.

By the time he finally decided to pull back, Caroline was grinning at him. "Yappie burpday, mister fiancé!"

Klaus didn't suppress his smile and shook his head tiredly. "Come on, now." She held his palm and led him to drinks, took an unsealed wine bottle. Kol impeded them and shoved a glass of juice into her face. She remembered she rejected scotch from him earlier and so he returned with juice. Taking it, she thanked him in a merry tone. Slowly they slipped away of the crowd, made it out to the beach gradually. Looking up at the sky, she smiled at the full-moon.

"That party is for me." Klaus murmured. "What are we doing here without enjoying inside?" Staring at the ocean, he smirked under dim moonlight. "Not that I really mind."

"Beach," she said recalling his words from their first date. "Wine." She smiled turning to him and he raised brows in realization. Pointing at the sky, she wiggled brows. "Full-moon."

Klaus chuckled before locking their lips. "And you." He added huskily. "An exquisite combination."

"Spontaneous arrangement." She laughed quietly.

She didn't mind to sit down with her glass and bottle of wine in two hands. Klaus occupied the place next to her and took the already opened bottle from her hand, sipped from it.

Caroline enjoyed the silence between them while listening to 'oosh' sounds those rising and falling tides made as she drank the juice. Suddenly she paused drinking to look at his face. His gaze was only on the massive water body as a distant smile played on his rosy lips.

She didn't even complete her juice by the time she felt his image blurring steadily. The glass in her hand fell down; she lost the grip. Her arms and legs turned numb as if they were paralyzed. In about seconds, she felt nothing. Barely had she looked down at her unmoving fingers before fell on the sand.

"Caroline!" A startled Klaus' voice was all she could hear before darkness consumed her.

 _ **0o Chapter 16 o0**_

* * *

 _Hello and sorry for delay! Life is getting out of control, as usual. Being so unfair. Bleh, bleh, bleh._

 _1\. SO - this chapter! How did you feel about it? One more chapter and an epilogue. We'll finish by this year, dear ones! (hopefully) After this story is done, then I'm going to shift my focus to 'Not a fairytale.'_

 _2\. Well, people who'll my M rated works - There's a poll on my profile - Please look at it and let me know which M rated would you like me to finish first._

 _3\. On Jan 12, 2017, we will complete 5 years of Klaroline. SO fellow KCers, participate in the Twitter trend #5yearsofklaroline. For more info, look into my Klaroline tumblr blog - confessionsofakcer_

 _4\. If you wanna talk about things - real life, my works or any other stuff that you think I can help, please feel free to ping me. I'm also available on tumblr under same name - 0oharleyquinno0_

 _5\. Thank you so much for reading the story despite the errors - grammatical and plot wise and leaving me some feedback!_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! =) Hope you all are having fun and stay safe! See ya in the next quick update!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o 17 o0**_

She didn't expect she would open eyes once again, but she did and found herself in an unfamiliar environment.

Her sight restored gradually after blinking continuously, desperate to see things. She was in a hospital. That male nurse smiled at her warmly as he comforted her. Though, Caroline couldn't understand him.

Another blink.

"—I'll call the doc," was all she absorbed from those words.

Was it all? Was it going to be her end? She thought she had some more time. It turned out as she hadn't.

End. End. End.

That circulated in the back of her head.

One more blink.

The thing was she had no hold of her thoughts. Everything flushed into her mind and she was swimming in the midst of those memories.

She reached for the oxygen mask on her face and tried to remove it as soon as she remembered Klaus. It was his birthday. She had to wish him. He must be so tired of running, she thought. He must be so tired while looking after her. She had to see him, tell him not to worry about anything.

A very irrational side woke up then.

Jesse, she thought of the new intake, he had to learn so many things. She had been trying to teach him.

And then her mind began to drift to another part.

Mum, Caroline let out a hiccup. She was scared to tell her mum she couldn't ride bicycle.

"Caroline?" called an unfamiliar voice.

Blink. Caroline glanced at the woman in doctor's coat. The cougar smiled, her eyes emitted utter grace as her well experienced hand touched her arm. Caroline wasn't exactly comforted, but still she felt pleasant.

"Nothing to worry. You'll be discharged soon."

"Can I go home?" she whispered. "I wanna go home."

Home equals safety. That's all she knew.

"Sure, but we need to get your reports—"

"I wanna go home!" she raised her voice. "Home is safety!" Why don't they understand? Her body began to tremble in fury when the doc suggested she had to wait. But no one asked what Caroline wanted!

Then she heard Klaus next to her. "Caroline." Slowly Caroline turned to find his face. He forced a smile, she could say that, just to calm her down. He never looked so messy before. That belief brought water to her eyes instantly. Only because of her, he wasn't looking fine. Because of her. She knew it wouldn't end properly and she hated for what she did—letting him into the circle.

"Klaus?" she smiled back weakly. "It is you. Happy birthday, Klaus." Frail sobs escaped her when she felt his soothing hand brushing against the skin of her upper arm. "Please take me home, I don't want to be here." She pleaded as she tried to get up. Klaus moved to her side quickly and helped her to sit back after the male nurse adjusted bed to her convenience.

"We'll go, sweetheart, as soon as we collect reports."

When she heard the word 'we,' she broke down further. Right, she wasn't alone. Klaus stood next to her and she curled arms around his waist. Her agonized cry only increased as every second passed by. The doc and nurse thought to leave it to Klaus, for some time. He didn't even say any consoling word to her, but he merely rubbed her back.

And when she was out of tears, when she came back to her senses, she pulled back to meet his strained eyes. Literally she lost her sanity, her courage that she gathered for so many days.

"You shouldn't have consumed alcohol, Caroline," was the first thing he said after one long pause. Wiping the last traces of her tears from her face, he added softly. "See, where it brought you."

"What?" She frowned, as a hiss came out of her lips.

Alcohol? But she didn't remember taking any amount of it. Even she rejected when Kol gave it to her. The only drink she had in the party was the juice that Kol gave before she and Klaus came out.

Slowly she understood.

Which meant—? Did Kol—

His lips bent into a tiny lifeless smile. "Your meds and alcohol don't get along with each other. You're aware of that, aren't you?" When she nodded slowly, he replied. "Then how could you be so reckless, Caroline?" He admonished softly. An uncontrollable sob escaped her.

She pulled away from him completely and rubbed her temples with both fingers.

Alcohol, damn it.

Then she concluded that Kol might have put it in her juice. Yeah, that could be the only way.

Kol and his theatrics, she snorted inwardly.

* * *

"This is your shittiest birthday ever." Caroline murmured.

After spending some time in silence, she spoke to Klaus who sat in the chair next to her bed.

Caroline couldn't even look into his eyes as she had over-reacted during the last few minutes. But her emotions were really all over the place; she couldn't hold them and it was breaking her. Could you blame her? Before going unconscious, she had thought she wouldn't even live another day. Her mind turned out as perfect example of chaos. All those assumptions and thoughts that flew into her mind were true, however.

"Was." He corrected and made her to look up at his face. There was no smile, no tease and he appeared pretty casual. "My birthday was two days ago."

"I slept for two days?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded as a response. Crossing his arms, he chuckled with no humor when she added: "Please tell me nobody knows about my condition."

It was impossible to cover up, but still she just hoped they didn't know. All that pity talk would be too much to handle. Now it was proved that out of feelings her fear could affect her, could worsen her existence.

"Caroline, sometimes I wish I could the beat pulp out of you." Klaus declared in a not-so-funny tone.

She wrinkled her nose at his pathetic attempt to make threat. "That's how you are going treat your future wife, mister?" Cocking a brow, she folded arms like him. "Such a dick, you are."

Klaus didn't appreciate her sarcasm, though. Through squinted eyes, he glared before he answered. "They don't know."

"Relieved!" Caroline sighed faintly.

"Thought you wouldn't like it." For that she beamed at him. Klaus half-smiled as his gaze fell to down momentarily. "All of them are thinking you're allergic to alcohol. Bonnie confirmed that I was right."

"Told her I became sensitive to alcohol and stuff." Caroline scratched her forehead, as she recalled few memories. "But the doc knows, doesn't she?"

"That doc—" Klaus let out a puff of air, "she's a strange woman. I told her about your health condition and she barely reacted."

Of course, we simply couldn't hide from a doctor. Not that Caroline was bothered with that.

"Said she has to check your meds and you."

"Did you give her my meds?"

"Along with the file of your reports you would always carry." Klaus shrugged in response. "At least she hasn't revealed anything to my grandparents and siblings, and Bonnie."

"Where are they?" Caroline became cautious, all of sudden.

"Rose and John were worried about you till Dr. Ursula, as per my request, made clear that everything is under control. Now they are in our cottage, waiting for you." He stretched out his limbs and yawned. "Rebekah has to get back to her school and insisted me to call as soon as you come to conscious. Kol and Bonnie left right before you're up. They'll fresh up and return."

She nodded to everything and fell quiet.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Forbes," the middle aged doctor addressed them after they occupied seats in front of her desk. She was so composed that annoyed Caroline for no accurate reason.

Why Caroline was mad? Right. Even she didn't know. She was mad. That's it.

Removing her glass, Dr. Ursula placed them next to Caroline's file and entwined fingers as she leaned on the table. "I have good news and bad news. Good news is," she paused to glance at a cautious Caroline, "you're not going to die."

"What?" Caroline and Klaus cried simultaneously.

"Clearly, you were deceived." Dr. Ursula continued in the same tone. "Your consultant doctor—" she paused to look into her file for the name, "—Tyler Lockwood tricked you."

"Wait, what?" Caroline didn't even recognize she raised her voice.

Her world stopped at once. Just like that.

"How sure you're about it?" Apparently Klaus was the only person in that room to understand the doctor.

"I know, as a doctor I shouldn't suppose to speak low of others, Mr. Mikaelson. The thing is: I would have said he had mistaken somewhere, but Miss Forbes' reports are negative about the disease. But—" she trailed off after watching a pale Caroline.

"Tyler lied to me?" Those words came out as whisper. "Tyler lied to me?" she squeaked this time. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder as if that would really help her in this astounding situation.

"I'm sorry, but yes Miss Forbes."

"But I had migraines, blurry visions—"

"Inappropriate dosage of harmful drugs." The doctor turned a few documents in her file and nudged it toward Caroline and Klaus. He peeped into it quickly and blood left his face.

Perhaps Caroline wasn't only person to notice the change of his expressions. The doctor asked him out of curiosity. "Are you familiar with chemical compositions, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Just their names." He muttered as he tapped finger at a name.

Well, Caroline had no idea and at that moment she couldn't distinguish between what's right and what's wrong. Even an atomic bomb couldn't have that much affect on her. Dumbstruck and barely breathing, she was.

"This disease which Dr. Lockwood said—it exists." Dr. Ursula started then and shrugged her shoulders. Chance of attack was one in a million. But Caroline wasn't a victim. In fact she never was. All those migraines, dizziness, blurry visions—were induced by the 'meds' that were given by Tyler. Since the doc suspected something wasn't right, she sent them to the lab. She explained how badly they affected Caroline's health. Klaus agreed pointing at one of them.

"Good thing is we discovered at least now. It might have left buried, if you didn't come here."

Yeah? Good thing?

Sure.

"But Miss Forbes—" the brunette's expression changed, "—why didn't you consider a second opinion?"

After a moment, she found her voice. "I didn't."

That's all she said before glancing at Klaus, whose expression was hard to read. For Caroline though, because of the numb state she was pushed into.

"I trusted Tyler." She mumbled slowly after another moment.

He peeled gaze away from her and said through gritted teeth. "Way too much."

* * *

"I trusted Tyler."

"Yes."

"He lied to me."

"Yes."

"He said I barely had three years."

"Yes."

"I trusted Tyler."

"Yes."

"He lied to me."

"Yes."

"He said I—" she couldn't complete her sentence.

Klaus exhaled softly, tiredly before closing his eyes. "That would be hundredth time."

Caroline was shifted to general ward before they went to meet Dr. Ursula. After the shocking revelation, she had been saying those three sentences. Klaus was still patient and took her weird reactions to this situation.

"Yeah, he lied." He growled, clamped his jaws together. He was literally pacing in front of her bed. "He made you suffer in every way possible."

"But why?" she responded blankly. It seemed like she was questioning herself. The million dollar question that was bugging up her mind. Klaus wasn't listening to her. He was so furious about everything. Every single thing.

"I shouldn't have listened to you, Caroline, when you denied to take second opinion!" Halting his movements, he slapped and rubbed his face. "Educated fools, we both are!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie called her as soon as she and Kol opened the door.

Bonnie ran to her and hugged tight, didn't let go of her. "You just scared the shit out of me!"

Caroline was still numb as she stared at Kol, who mouthed a 'sorry.' No one knew what he did except for them both.

Well, Caroline wasn't sorry.

In a way, it only benefited. Then she understood the line: _Everything happens for a reason_. If Kol didn't mix drinks, then she would have never known.

But then, certain things must be clarified. She turned to glance at Klaus, who was as quiet as her.

* * *

"I'm going to tear you limb by limb and will make medicines with your insides—" Klaus slammed Tyler against the wall, for the fifth time, "if you're not going to open your mouth!"

Caroline stood across them with folded arms. The coldest look was in her teary sea blue eyes as she watched Tyler's bruised face. "Why?" she whimpered softly when her friend met her gaze which was full of hurt. The feeling of guilty or something else was there on his face. At that moment she only wanted to know the reason behind his actions. Closing some space, she asked again. "Why, Tyler?"

Klaus let go of him when he revealed another turn, "Mason."

* * *

Gears in her head were functioning at higher rate. She remembered the name, his chiseled face and the creepy stance. Everything.

Mason.

She could only think of him—a surfer she met in the beach. He had permanent impression on her mind because it was one the intense days. But she didn't know if Tyler was speaking about him.

"Who the hell is Mason?" Klaus demanded and turned to a pale Caroline.

Tyler rubbed his neck and bit his lip. "My uncle. Mason Lockwood, an underrated scientist, who's been doing research. He owns an illegal pharmaceutical company." Successfully he avoided Caroline's face.

"How's he involved?"

There was hesitation before he looked into Caroline's eyes. Blindly she guessed. "Don't tell me I was a lab-rat."

"No." He replied softly as he wiped his bleeding nose while being careful with his words, with his actions as well. "You're more than that." She waited for him to continue. "Mason developed an unhealthy obsession from the day he saw you. It only went to a peak when he insisted me to participate in his plan."

"Plan to destroy her?" Klaus huffed in disbelief.

At least he reacted for that. Caroline could only gape at her friend.

"Plan to isolate her." Tyler slowly got inconvenient as the topic progressed. "He always wanted to cut her away from her loved ones. He had forced me to make sure if you took pills before all this started. In her weakest moment, he wants to turn Caroline to his side."

Caroline took a step in his direction. So, that was the reason why she had a problem with respiration before she went for a check-up.

Everything was a set-up.

Her body was shivering so violently. In terror not in anger. A sadistic creep was all obsessed with you, made you a puppet and almost ruined your life—how would you feel?

Yeah.

At once, Caroline collapsed on the floor.

"Where's he?" Once again it was Klaus. He was edgy, but furious unlike her.

"In prison. Recently he was captured for conducting illicit experiments on people. The case is been going on. But he's still confident he would make it out. Till then he—he persisted to play along with his plan."

It was too much to take. Really. All this information and all at time—way too much.

Caroline held her head as her widened eyes were gaping at the floor. Her vision wasn't clear by the time a soft whimper escaped her. "Klaus."

He rushed to her side, but when she asked for water he went out of the storage room.

Tyler sat next to her and was about to reach when she hissed at him. _I'll break your fingers, if you dare to touch me!_ She wanted to yell, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Caroline—" A sharp pain began in the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

 _Are you?_ She swallowed and closed her eyes. _Don't touch me!_ She squirmed when his hand brushed against her arm and tried to get away. Stupid vision was blocked due to weakness.

Klaus managed to get a glass of water in the hospital where Tyler was working.

* * *

That dizziness might have disappeared, but the pain didn't vanish. Caroline didn't take 'meds' and so she was still suffering.

"You made me an addict," was all she said after opening her wet eyes to glare at Tyler. Her lips trembled in agony when she felt the desperate need to take her 'meds.' Every corner in her head was aching so much that could break her two. Yet she didn't make any sound. Tears crawled down to her face, but still she was quiet about it. "You put my life in his hands, Tyler. How is that working for you?"

"I didn't have choice, Care." Tyler replied softly in an apologetic tone. He stood in front of her while she rested against a wall. Klaus was shooting deadly daggers at him as he kneeled beside her. The dark haired man shrugged a little. "He had control on my life, my career. As a matter of fact, Mason still has."

Caroline looked down at her entwined fingers as she questioned. "You think betraying me is going to get you in a better position?" When he didn't make any sound, she glanced up at his cautious face. Stretching out her legs, she half-smiled. Pretty sure he received vibes of coldness from her.

"Mentally I prepared to die, physically—" she wiped both the corners of her eyes at a time, "I died every day." She pressed lips into a thin line before she continued. "Every single day, Tyler. I thought to forget about it, but the pain, blurry visions, those 'meds' were constant reminders." His name came out in a whisper. Turning to Klaus, she reached for his hand. "You know, for past few months even Klaus suffered along with me." A corner of his lips curved up a little into a lifeless smile. Rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, she smiled back as more tears slid to her face. "Or maybe more."

"I'm really sorry, Care."

"Can you help me?" She ignored her friend as she asked for Klaus' help. Her fiancé nodded and braced her as she got to her feet. "Tyler, do me a favor." Tyler was ready to acquit himself. Cocking her head to left before she snuggled close to Klaus, she stated. "Kick his ass after you see him in jail."

"You can kiss good-bye to your career, mate." Klaus added in a dangerously low voice.

Blood left his face after understanding what she meant.

"I'd lose—"

"I lost my friend," was her instant, sharp reply. Her eyes turned icily cold, but still broken. "A friend of more than five years. The person whom I trusted too much for my own good. And don't even get me started about the past one year."

Tyler's dark eyes expressed many things which were taken as zilch. But then, he didn't have words after that.

They twirled around together to move out of the room. Apparently Tyler wasn't done. "He's not going to leave you, Caroline."

It wasn't a threat he made but only statement.

"If he comes out of that prison, then I'll be the one to chase him. To death. Also tell him that I neither have mercy nor have any romantic obsession unlike him." Turning half to his side, she declared darkly. "Convey everything on my behalf."

Pain. Pain. Pain.

She had no idea how to reduce the pain that was consuming and how to end the dizziness that was increasing.

By this time, she would have already taken those pills. So, she never reached this extreme.

"It hurts, Klaus." She said lying head on him as they walked out of the room.

"It will." He replied quietly.

She pulled back as they slowly moved in the corridors and waited for elevator. Practically she let out a sob and rubbed her forehead.

"Seems like you can't get rid of me in the coming future." She muttered and earned a plain chuckle from his side.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with an old lady." He purred as he rubbed her upper arm and feigned horrified look. "I'm doomed!"

Despite the situation she was in, she laughed along with him.

 _ **0o 17 o0**_

* * *

 _So that's how I really thought to end this story right from the beginning. I'll do epilogue chapter soon. Thanks for reading despite all the errors - grammatical and plot wise. Please tell me how felt about this chapter?_

 _Take care! =)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Die another day

 **Pairing:** Caroline, Klaus

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** AU/ AH. "It's not about lifespan. It's about how we spend our life, how we live. Even it is for single day. And I only care that part." Caroline knows she'll die soon, and she will be prepared. But falling for her new boss—nah, she hasn't been expecting that. Slowly she will learn that her life is bagful of surprises.

 **Note:** I'm imagining some stuff to write this story. I don't own characters or TVD. All mistakes are mine. No offence to anyone.

* * *

 _ **0o Epilogue o0**_

In the midst of clinking sounds of glasses, cheers erupted from well-wishers and jazz music, Caroline was grinning at the dancing members.

In the beginning of this day, sorrow was all she could feel. She wished her mother was here with her. But as the day progressed her new family and her old friends managed to wipe that feeling. She laughed and danced at her wedding till she was tired. And then she started to enjoy while watching people. Her gaze brushed all over the crowd and at last landed on her husband, who was so lost in the moment while shaking leg with his granny, Rose.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at him.

It had been two years since they were engaged, since they had learned the truth from Tyler.

The first year was nothing but painful. In every way. She screamed and acted so weirdly that startled people around her. While they were on tour Klaus tried to help her. She had thought Klaus would leave her, for she became pain in his arse constantly. Being a stubborn individual, he didn't know such thing called quitting.

Well, that was the only time she had no problem with him possessing that quality—obstinacy, and she was grateful.

The second year—she took time to fit into the reality. Her job was the only source to keep her occupied. She had minute troubles—health wise and behavioral nuisances due to those 'meds,' however. Overall she would say it was fine. According to her, compared to death bearing pain was far better.

Tyler was in jail and Klaus, to her surprise, took his brother's help to put him and Mason away, for the rest of their lives. Unless they escaped, they wouldn't have another way to come out of prison.

Caroline shivered at the memory of the damage done by Mason and Tyler. She didn't know if it was temporary or a permanent one, but she paid the next two years. It scarred her, of course. Almost, her life would have ended in tears.

Klaus' presence had her out of the world full of thoughts. He was drinking a glass full of champagne as he settled next to her at the table and let out a loud titter when Kol lifted Rose with his arms.

"Kol didn't know how to leave her alone." Caroline laughed quietly as Bonnie slapped Kol's arm and demanded him to put the old lady down.

"He loves to tease her." Klaus replied, not taking eyes from them.

"And everyone."

Klaus couldn't disagree with her. Silently he passed his glass to her and, since she had no problem, she took it. But then she remembered _something_.

Her eyes widened with excitement as a life-sized smile crept to her face, thinking how to convey _the news_ to her husband. Klaus wasn't in a mood to register that. He was pretty casual when he asked. "What's next?" As Caroline faced him, he smirked mischievously. "Where do you want to go for honeymoon?" Rolling eyes at his words, she punched his arm. Chuckling quietly, Klaus said. "Really, where do you want to go? Do you have any place in mind?"

Passing the glass back to him, she muttered. "Um, do we have to go for sure?"

Klaus was genuinely surprised when she didn't show any interest. She had a reason, though. "What, am I listening to you or someone else, Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson?" He cocked a brow. "Why?"

Containing her smile with much difficulty, she reached for his hand which was on the table and brought to her belly.

Klaus frowned at her face and at their hands on her wedding dress.

Caroline felt her heart beating at higher rate watching the change of expressions on his face. First confusion, then realization and then—

"You're pregnant!"

She bit her lip and sighed. "I don't think travelling during early pregnancy—" Her sentence was interrupted with a kiss. Klaus captured her mouth, by that time and stroked her cheeks. When he pulled back, she smiled as she opened her eyes. "—without doctor's advice would be appropriate."

"We have to tell everyone!" He chuckled and pecked on her lips.

Caroline was thoughtful, for a moment there. "I think we should wait." He expected her to continue. "I don't think the baby will be, you know—" She couldn't voice her fears.

A few seconds later he asked. "You're still thinking of what those bastards did to you, aren't you?" Her silence was all he took for an answer. He grumbled. "Let it go, Caroline. It had been two years." She wasn't convinced with that. "You don't have to worry about the baby's health as you've recovered now." Slowly she looked back at him. "Actually you have to worry about only one thing."

"And what's that?" She raised brows as she felt lightness in his last sentence.

"Eating, eating." Klaus looked up as if he was thinking. "More eating, sweetheart."

"I have to go to office. Did you forget?" She let out a huff of air. It was his turn to roll eyes. "So, now you're telling me what to do and what not to do?" Caroline shifted her body to his side completely as if she was ready to argue.

"I didn't, love." He rubbed his stubble and became distant. Suddenly a look of horror crept to his face. "Shit, I think it is my turn to worry!" With widened eyes, he gaped at her. "Heard that women would change into nastiest versions during pregnancies." She didn't understand what he truly meant and she didn't barge in. "Please, love, don't cry without telling me what do you want."

Oh, he was terrified of those mood swings women get during pregnancy. That made her to chortle out loud. He wasn't amused like her, though.

She leaned to kiss on him cheek as he muttered."Old woman plus grumpy plus pregnant is equal to I'm so screwed."

"I will try." She chuckled again before claiming his lips. When she pulled back, Klaus caressed her cheek as they both smiled.

 _ **0o Epilogue o0**_

* * *

And that's how we did this story! Thanks for reading despite all the errors. Let me know how you like it =) Happy New Year to each and every person! I wish you a bright and colorful year ahead! Stay safe and keep smiling!

Take care everyone! See y'all in the next year.


End file.
